


If I Told You

by pitch_playbook



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 40,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pitch_playbook/pseuds/pitch_playbook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Chloe meets Beca on a cruise ship and they immediately hit it off. When their time at sea comes to an end though Chloe isn’t sure she wants to continue the relationship on land. She hasn’t been completely honest with Beca and she isn’t sure that if she was the other woman would still want to be in her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have been on a rather lengthy hiatus from writing Pitch Perfect fiction so this is the first story I’ve written in a while. I found myself with a nasty case of writer’s block and I didn’t want to ever write just to do it. I want for every story I write to actually mean something to me and be a story I want to tell. As I thought about writing another Pitch Perfect fic and I considered my options the ideas started to flow. I had planned just to write a one-shot but the idea spiralled into what will become my next multiple chapter fic. As always your feedback is greatly appreciated, there is always room to improve as a writer. Comments here or messages on Tumblr (shesamarshmallow) are awesome and more than welcome.

The sun shone through the windows of the shiny silver car as it drove towards the port. Chloe had always loved the way the wind whipped through her bright red locks when they drove with all the windows down. It was early morning and they still had plenty of time before they had to be at their destination. With Aubrey though early was never early enough and they were making their way to the port a few hours early. They could people watch the blonde had promised her and learn all of the details of where they would be staying for the next few days. Chloe had been skeptical about going on a five-day cruise but as it had been a birthday present from the blonde she had agreed. 

“Are you sure you wouldn’t rather be spending the week sun bathing with that tall, dark and handsome boyfriend of yours?” Chloe teased her friend. 

“I’ve told you a hundred times Chloe, I wanted to do something nice for my best friend. If only she could be happy about it,” Aubrey raised an eyebrow in her friend’s general direction.

“I’m sorry Aubrey, of course I’m happy. You know me though, I’m just nervous about everything.” 

Aubrey smiled softly, “I know. We are going to have so much fun though and hey, maybe you’ll even meet someone tall, dark and handsome of your own.” 

Chloe couldn’t help but scoff. She had agreed to go on the cruise with Aubrey but she hadn’t agreed to any of the not so subtle hints her friend had dropped recently. Aubrey had tried to set Chloe up numerous times over the years but Chloe always had an excuse. Aubrey’s cousin was too tall and didn’t appreciate classical music, Aubrey’s boyfriend’s brother was too short and hated Greek food, her co-worker talked about politics too much and that hot girl they met at the laundry mat had a strange look in her eyes. Chloe would come up with any excuse to get out of a date Aubrey had set her up on. Maybe this time though things would be different, in a different atmosphere maybe Chloe would be more relaxed, more open. One could only hope, Aubrey only wanted her friend to be happy. 

When they finally arrived Chloe was more than happy to get out of the car and stretch her legs. The warm sun beat down on her cheeks as she took a quick look around the port. Men and women were milling about dragging their luggage with them. She laughed at the people who seem to have packed for a five-week getaway rather than the five days they would be at sea. One bag and one bag only Chloe had promised when Aubrey told her about the cruise. Chloe had never been on one but Aubrey had advised her that the sleeping quarters on a cruise could be a little small albeit nice. Not really the place you’d want to cram in multiple huge suitcases. 

As Aubrey went to check them in and grab as many pamphlets as she could get her hands on Chloe wandered away from her friend. The water from where she was standing looked stunning. The bright blue of the ocean water matched her own eyes and Chloe could help but stare off into the abyss. 

“Beautiful view,” Chloe was startled by the voice that came from behind her. 

She turned around cautiously coming face to face with a short brunette who was smiling wide at her. 

“I guess it is isn’t it,” she responded returning the stranger’s smile.

“I was talking about you but I guess the ocean is nice too.”

Chloe blushed, the young woman was so confident. She managed to get out a quiet “thank you,” after a few seconds of awkward silence. 

“I just call things like I see them. I see a beautiful woman and I can’t help but tell her…err, not that it happens often,” the brunette stumbled over the last few words, suddenly much less confident.

Chloe couldn’t help but stand there and smile. She hadn’t had butterflies in her stomach like this since she was a teenager. She felt somewhat silly, blushing like a high-schooler in the presence of someone she just met.

After a few more seconds she broke the silence, “I’m Chloe by the way.”

“Beca,” the brunette said, reaching out her hand to formally introduce herself. “Very nice to meet you Chloe and can I assume you’ll be joining me on this fantastic cruise ship?”

“That I will, I’m here with a friend.”

“Me too,” Beca said gesturing towards a tall brunette man standing just a few feet to the left of her own friend. 

Chloe’s face fell visibly at the sight of Beca’s friend. She was sure the woman had been flirting with her just a few moments earlier but perhaps she was just being friendly. Do women often go on vacations with their platonic male friends? Chloe wouldn’t know, she hadn’t had any male friends since Tom and their relationship was anything but platonic. 

“He’s just a friend,” Beca spoke up suddenly as if she could read the other woman’s thoughts, “and business partner. We started our own company together a few years back. Besides, he’s married to a gorgeous woman. She dispenses fashion advice on E network and owns a chain of nail salons. She’s here with us too.” 

Chloe laughed, she shouldn’t really care about the personal life of a random woman she just met but she was relieved to know that she and the handsome man weren’t a couple. 

“Good to know,” Chloe said with a wink, her confidence building up steadily during her conversation with the beautiful stranger.

“Well I should get back to my friends, lots of third wheel duties to perform,” Beca chuckled. 

“See you on the boat,” Chloe offered hopefully.

“I sincerely hope so. See you later Chloe.” Beca smiled and offered a small wave before walking back towards her friends. 

Chloe felt herself skipping slightly as she made her way back toward Aubrey. The blonde had now amassed a stack of pamphlets about the ship. On the top of the pile Chloe could see the one about dining on the boat. She remembered being amazed when Aubrey told her how many restaurants one cruise ship could host. They had fine dining establishments for romantic evenings and places with more casual family fare for people who in Aubrey’s words were “bizarre enough to bring kids on a cruise.” They had restaurants with live entertainment and places just to grab a quick bite. 

The red head looked up at the beautiful ship, much more hopeful about the week ahead than she had been on the way there. Maybe a few days at sea were just what she needed and if she ran into Beca again it would be that much more exciting. 

“Well isn’t someone excited,” Aubrey said enjoying the spring in her friend’s step. 

“See I knew you would enjoy yourself once you saw this magnificent ship. Gorgeous right?”

“Yeah, gorgeous.” 

It didn’t escape Aubrey’s notice that her friend was staring in the general direction of an attractive brunette. She thought better of mentioning it though, not wanting to scare Chloe off. She wasn’t keen to discuss her romantic life and Aubrey wasn’t exactly a matchmaker with a solid track record. 

“So,” Aubrey started, completely ignoring Chloe’s daydreaming and changing the subject. “Our room has an under the sea theme, there is coral on the walls and in the shower. Totally cute.” 

“Sounds nice. Is there a pamphlet in there about the social events on the ship?”

“Social events?” Aubrey raised an eyebrow, “Chloe wants to be social? I don’t think I’ve seen you willingly go to anything that could be classified as a social event in what, 5 years?” 

It wasn’t really a question and Aubrey knew she wasn’t getting an answer when the red head just glared back at her. The awkwardness of the moment was quashed only by the signal that it was time to board the ship.

As they unpacked a few of their belongings and placed them in the drawers of their deep sea room Chloe discovered just the information she was looking for; the social schedule for their five days on the ship. She glanced over it looking for anything that struck her fancy. Tonight there was a meet and greet dinner in the main ballroom, all of the ship’s guests were invited and strongly encouraged to come. They could grab food elsewhere if they wanted but if everyone was invited to the main room that’s where Chloe wanted to be. Surely Beca would do take the opportunity to mingle with people other than her two married friends, and Chloe was right. 

As she walked into the room the first person that caught Chloe’s eye was the tiny brunette from earlier. She hadn’t noticed on land how short her new acquaintance really was, not that it mattered, she just hadn’t noticed. Beca certainly hadn’t dressed up for the event but to Chloe that was sort of endearing. There were plenty of women in the room dressed in evening gowns but Beca had opted for a pair of jeans and what appeared to be black Converse shoes. She chuckled slightly, this woman had to be at least twenty-five and here she was dressed like a teenager. Chloe couldn’t help but find it cute though and she wasn’t exactly dressed to the nines herself. 

“Penny for your thoughts?”

Chloe recognized the voice as the same sweet one that had come up behind her earlier in the day. She had gotten so lost in her own thoughts that she hadn’t even notice Beca leave her spot at the bar and come up behind her.

“I was just thinking about a beautiful woman I met earlier,” Chloe answered without missing a beat. 

“Oh really? Tell me about this beautiful woman.” 

“Well she’s a brunette, kind of short but gorgeous and she has this somewhat intimidating spike through her ear, though that’s kind of hot.”

“I wouldn’t worry about the spike, she’s probably overcompensating.”

Chloe laughed and again found herself with a smile she couldn’t shake. The confidence this woman exuded was hot, exciting and somewhat awe-inspiring. 

“She might be, but would she like to grab a drink with me?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A\N: Hey there lovely readers. Sorry it has taken so long for an update. I kind of started this story right before a planned hiatus. In retrospect I should have probably started posting it now but nevertheless the second chapter is ready. I do hope you’ll enjoy this. As always your feedback is much appreciated. Leave a comment here or a message on Tumblr (shesamarshmallow). People’s thoughts on the story always help with the progress and evolving as a writer so thanks in advance.

Beca rubbed the sleep from her eyes as the bright sun shone through the tiny window of her room on the ship. She blinked a few times looking around the room curiously. It is always odd to wake up somewhere other than your own room, even if you know in advance that you are going to wake up there. The brunette was surprised by how quiet it was and how peaceful her sleep had been. She figured on a ship this large and with so many people that she would hear something that would disturb her in the night. The only sound Beca could hear now though was the deep breathing of someone still asleep. She watched quietly, smiling softly at the sight. Contrary to what Jesse may believe it wasn’t often that Beca woke up next to another person in bed. In fact Beca couldn’t remember the last time she woke up next to someone else. She played with the strands of hair blocking her view and glanced over at the alarm clock. It was then that there was movement from the other side of the small bed.

 

“Good morning beautiful,” Beca said, loud enough for the other woman to hear but not too loud as to startle her.

 

Chloe blinked, the bright light from the window now shining directly in her eyes. 

 

“Good morning indeed,” the red head agreed, her smile growing wider as she caught the other woman’s gaze.

 

“I take it you slept well?” Beca smirked knowingly. Chloe was fast asleep before Beca had finished wishing her a good night.

 

Chloe just made an approving noise and continued to smile. She had slept well but that wasn’t what had her so gleeful on this particular morning.

 

“I was thinking that it’s a good morning because it was such a good night and I’m still here with you.”

 

Beca couldn’t help but smile, as long as it had been since she woke up next to another person in bed it had been longer since someone was happy that she was still there in the morning.

 

The brunette nodded in agreement, adding, “we are on the same page then.”

 

The two women had spent the night drinking and dancing, laughing and talking among other things into the wee hours of the morning. Chloe felt at ease talking to Beca. They could talk about anything and Chloe never got bored. She distinctly recalled a conversation last night about the pros and cons of folding your pizza before eating it. Chloe found the idea abhorrent and always ate the crust first but Beca was just as passionate about her viewpoint. She had argued that folding the pizza made it more like a sandwich and who doesn’t love a sandwich; Chloe couldn’t argue with that.

 

Beca reached a hand out to brush the flaming locks out of Chloe’s eyes, sneaking a peck on the lips after her work was done. They laid there for a few more minutes in silence, just soaking in the sun and each other’s company. As much as Chloe enjoyed talking to Beca she was also content just to lay with her. The silence was comfortable rather than awkward; like they could lay there forever if they never had reason to move and everything would be okay.

* * *

 

“So,” Chloe finally spoke up, “what do you want to do today?”

 

“Eat breakfast?” Beca offered, smiling adorably.

 

“We can start with that,” Chloe agreed, “after that though? I know this ship has tons of things to do.”

 

“How about we talk about it over breakfast?” the brunette suggested, stealing another quick kiss.

 

Chloe just nodded leaning over to steal a kiss of her own or three.

 

* * *

 

The walk along the deck to the breakfast buffet was lovely. It was a beautiful day, the sun shining, the birds were singing and it was every bit the fairytale morning. Chloe felt like a teenager walking alongside Beca. Her hand dangled awkwardly next to her body, fingers gently grazing the brunette’s also dangling hand. They went along for a few minutes like this before Beca finally took the initiative to link their fingers together. Holding hands felt comfortable albeit strange. They walked this way in comfortable silence the rest of the way to the restaurant.

 

When they arrived Beca could see the perky blonde that Chloe had said was her friend waving at them from a table. The table was set for 5; this impressed Beca as Chloe could have only had a few minutes with the woman to mention that she was on the cruise with two friends.

 

“You can text your friends and tell them to meet us for breakfast, I told the waiter it was for 5.”

 

“Thanks, I’ll text Jesse now,” Beca said, releasing Chloe’s hand to get her phone out.

 

As Beca looked down at her phone Chloe took a seat in the chair next to Aubrey. She knew her friend was just dying to ask her about last night but was holding back. Chloe watched as Beca finished her text and moved on to checking something else on her phone. When she was sure that Beca was engrossed in whatever she was looking at the red head leaned over to whisper in her friend’s ear.

 

_“It was amazing.”_

 

Aubrey just smiled. Normally she would be more judgmental about her friend ditching her to go off and sleep with a random person she just met but she was holding back this time. She knew as well as anyone that Chloe needed this vacation and needed to have a good time. If that meant enjoying the company of a stranger for a few days than Aubrey could bite her tongue and see how it played out. After all she had begged Chloe to take her up on her offer and it was a birthday present for the red head.

 

“I’m glad,” Aubrey said aloud, smiling at her friend again.

 

As they waited for Jesse and Stacie to arrive the three women made small talk. Aubrey was a pro at small talk. She told Beca all about her job and asked the brunette about what she did. Chloe already knew that Beca and Jesse were business partners but she had no idea how large their company actually was. From the way Beca told it Chloe thought they sounded like tycoons and she was sure the woman wasn’t just exaggerating for Aubrey’s sake. The brunette struck her as a very genuine person, not one to bullshit for appearances.

 

* * *

 

When her friends finally arrived Beca introduced them to her new acquaintances.

 

“This is Jesse, my closest friend and confidant and also the aforementioned business partner and this is his wife Stacie who you may have seen on the E! Network if you’ve ever watched it.”

 

Aubrey nodded, smiling; she had never actually watched the E! Network but she figured she could at least pretend to vaguely recognize the woman.

 

“Nice to meet you,” Chloe said sweetly reaching out a hand to shake Jesse’s, “I’m Chloe and this is my closet friend and confidant Aubrey.”

 

“Oh,” Beca spoke up, slightly embarrassed that she hadn’t introduced them herself.

 

“And this is Chloe and Aubrey. I uh…met Chloe outside before we boarded the ship.”

 

“And now she’s totally smitten,” the red head interjected, which only caused Beca to blush more.

 

“I guess you could say that,” the brunette agreed.

 

Jesse laughed, “your cheeks match the colour of the tomatoes in Stacie’s garden Beca, you are totally smitten.”

 

Beca kicked her friend under the table giving him the classic you are not helping look.

 

Chloe smiled across the table at the brunette. She hadn’t known her very long but she had been up until now the picture of confidence. To see her blushing and a little unsure of herself was cute, endearing even.

 

“No need to be embarrassed Beca, I am pretty awesome.”

 

It was Chloe’s words the eased the tension and Beca’s cheeks returned to their normal colour. The five newly acquainted friends dined on a breakfast buffet of the usual, eggs, tons of bacon, French toast and enough pancakes and syrup to feed a small army. Beca had been on a few all inclusive cruise packages before and she always came away with the feeling that the best perk was all the food. She wasn’t the best cook so to get so many “home” cooked meals in a week was delightful.

* * *

 

“So, what was everyone thinking of doing after breakfast?” Jesse piped up when he could tell that everyone had had his or her fill of the delicious breakfast offerings.

 

“We weren’t too sure,” Chloe answered, “I heard there is a movie screening tonight of something that is still in theatres.”

 

Beca let out an audible groan and Jesse just chuckled at the red head’s curious look.

 

“Is something wrong?” Chloe asked, pouting slightly.

 

Stacie jumped in to help the obviously confused woman. “Beca hates movies,” Stacie explained, “always has, probably always will. She’s an odd duck that way.”

 

“What? How can you hate movies?” Chloe started the inquisition.

 

“They’re predictable,” Jesse offered, mimicking what Beca had told him when he asked her that very same question years ago.

 

“They are,” Beca defended, “the guy gets the girl and that kid sees dead people. Life is unpredictable and movies just don’t reflect that.”

 

“Maybe life is predictable,” Chloe said very seriously, “maybe you’re just not the one predicting it.”

 

Beca wasn’t sure it made sense but she smiled anyway. She liked the way the red head’s brain worked. Everything she said was made more interesting by the fact that Beca had no idea she was going to say it.

 

“Now that my hatred of movies has been analyzed can we talk about the plan for the day?”

 

“Sure, but will you come to the movie later anyway?” Chloe asked making the puppy dog eyes that Beca normally hated when other people did them.

 

She feigned thought for a few moments before relenting, “sure, as long as I don’t actually have to watch the movie.”

 

The wink the brunette gave her assured Chloe they were in for another amazing night.

* * *

 

“Enough of that,” Aubrey piped up, cringing slightly at the thought of whatever Chloe and Beca were going to do instead of watching the movie.

 

“There is a beautiful pool on board I thought we could go for a dip and then maybe hit the casino afterward. Maybe we’ll get lucky and hit the jackpot,” Aubrey continued, eschewing any further thoughts of Chloe and Beca’s private activities.

 

“Sounds good, we’ll just go back to our rooms and get our swim gear and meet you two at the pool?”

 

“Perfect, see you there,” Aubrey confirmed.

* * *

 

As Chloe walked away from the table with Aubrey she looked back briefly to Beca. To her surprise Beca was looking back too. Chloe took the opportunity to wink in the brunette’s direction.

 

“She’s smitten?” Aubrey questioned, breaking the red head’s concentration. “I’d certainly say you are.”

 

“She’s just so much fun to be around Bree, she’s interesting to talk to, she’s confident and gorgeous and I have a great time when I’m with her. She is the perfect cruise buddy.”

 

Aubrey feigned offence, “I thought I was your cruise buddy?”

 

“Sorry Bree, of course you are.”

 

“I’m kidding doofus. I’m happy for you. It’s been a long time since you met someone who makes you feel as good as Beca obviously does. I know you just met and I’m normally the more reasonable type but you two are good together. I think she would be good for you.”

 

“Hey now, don’t get ahead of yourself there. I said I’m having a good time with Beca on the cruise. I didn’t say I wanted to run off into the sunset and marry the woman.”

 

There was the attitude Aubrey expected of her friend; closed off and distant, unwilling to even talk about the idea of a relationship. She should have known when Chloe told her last night that she was going back to Beca’s room that it didn’t mean anything more to Chloe than a chance to have a good time.

 

“You know Chloe, it is okay to think about the future once and a while,” Aubrey said, choosing her words carefully. She didn’t want to risk scaring Chloe off and stopping the conversation completely.

 

Chloe’s response though told her that it was already too late for that.

 

“Don’t start that with me Aubrey, you know I only agreed to come on this cruise to have a good time. I don’t want to fight and I don’t want to talk about things you know I can’t.”

 

Aubrey just rolled her eyes. This was typical Chloe. Her friend was all bubbly and excited about everything until you mentioned the slightest possibility of a serious relationship. She hadn’t been in a relationship of any kind for almost 6 years and it was starting to worry Aubrey, but she knew Chloe had her reasons. She just didn’t think they were good enough anymore and she wished Chloe would reconsider, especially now that a twist of fate had brought her Beca.

 

“Fine, let’s just get out our bathing suits and go meet Beca, Jesse and Stacie,” Aubrey huffed.

 

“Perfect, I can wear my new bikini. Beca will love it.”

 

“Everyone will love it,” Aubrey teased, “I’m actually surprised you bought such a skimpy one.”

 

“It’s got polka dots,” Chloe defended.

 

“And a gaping hole where your cleavage will be.”

 

“Like yours is any better Bree, I’ve seen the black one you have with the little flowers.”

 

“I didn’t bring that one Chloe, Greg isn’t here.”

 

It was Chloe’s turn to roll her eyes now. Of course Aubrey didn’t bring her bikini with her because her boyfriend isn’t with them. It’s not that Greg is the over protective or jealous sort, Aubrey’s just that committed. Chloe had already seen her rebuff multiple attempts at flirting by men at the bar last night. She wouldn’t even accept a free drink from a stranger, which Chloe thought was a waste. Aubrey just didn’t think it was right to lead anyone on. Nothing is going to happen so why pretend like it can, that’s what Aubrey always said.

 

“Let’s just get down to the pool. Don’t want to keep our new acquaintances waiting.”

 

* * *

 

The two women walked out of the room and towards the pool. This silence was much more awkward and uncomfortable than the one between herself and Beca earlier this morning. There was a lot that had been left unsaid. Aubrey was her best friend but they still had these moments between them; like a standstill where no one is willing to budge. Aubrey wants to talk about something and Chloe doesn’t. The reverse has been true in the past but more often than not it’s Chloe who won’t talk. She has her reasons though and she knows that her friend knows it.

 

The awkward silence is eventually broken by Beca who runs towards them smiling brightly. She can’t help but smile when she sees Chloe in her blue bikini. It is like a neon colour with polka dots but it somehow manages to match her gorgeous blue eyes.

 

“You look amazing,” Beca offers, her jaw slightly agape.

 

“I thought you’d like it,” Chloe says with a smirk.

 

With that it is as if their friends and the rest of the people in the pool area aren’t even there. Beca tugs at the red head’s hand dragging her towards the pool.

 

“The water is nice actually, temperature regulated. Very classy; I tested it before you arrived.”

 

“Excellent,” Chloe said before running towards the other side of the pool.

 

Beca was confused at first but understood when she saw the locks of flaming red hair bouncing up and down on the diving board. Beca followed her over and watched as she jumped off the springy board like a pro. She hesitated for a second but swallowed her fear when she saw Chloe smiling at her from the pool.

 

“Who wants to play water volleyball?” Jesse shouted, knocking Beca out of her daze.

 

The 5 of them gathered in the centre of the pool and were surprised yet happy to see others in the vicinity were happy to join in.

 

“Sweet,” Jesse said, “we’ve got enough people for two teams.”

 

Chloe felt something on her shoulder and turned around to see just in time for Beca to plant a kiss square on her lips.

 

“I’m on Chloe’s team,” Beca yelled, arms still wrapped around the red head’s neck.

 

“Obviously,” Stacie said smirking at her friend.

 

As Chloe looked around the pool she smiled. She was glad she had decided to come on the cruise after all and most of all she was glad to have met Beca. She hadn’t had this much fun in a while and it was a much needed break from real life.

 

“I hope you’re good Beca,” Aubrey yelled across the pool, “red over there hates to lose. Be careful.”

 

Beca chuckled. She had a feeling she would be needing that advice more than once when it came to Chloe.

 

“No need to worry,” Beca assured her, “I was a pro volleyball player in a past life.”

 

With that Aubrey served the ball and they day’s fun had started. Aubrey wasn’t sure what would happen from this point on but for the moment she was happy to watch her friend smile and have some fun for once. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers and thank you for sticking with this story. I know there have been a couple weeks between updates so your patience is appreciated. It took me a little while longer to start writing this chapter because I wasn’t quite sure where I wanted it to go. I have this story mapped out in terms of the big plot points, but I’m still writing the roadmap that will take it from point a to point b. I do hope you’ll enjoy this update. As always your feedback would be greatly appreciated whether you leave a comment here or send me a message on Tumblr (shesamarshmallow). So thank you and enjoy.

The sun washed over Chloe as she stuffed the remaining shirts back into her suitcase. This time tomorrow she would be back home and getting ready for work and she wasn’t quite sure if she was ready for that. It had been a wonderful week at sea and going back to her mundane routine would be an unwelcome adjustment. No more swimming in a gigantic pool, dancing away her evenings. No more midnight cocktails or watching the on board entertainment. Certainly no more gourmet meals and the view, well she would definitely miss the view. She zipped her suitcase up slowly as if the speed at which she sealed her luggage would buy her extra time aboard the ship. The only thing her slowness would buy her was a dirty look from Aubrey who had been fully packed hours ago.

 

“Hurry up Chloe, the last announcement said we would be at the port by noon,” her blonde best friend shouted, the annoyance in her voice clear.

 

“Noon is still fifteen minutes away Bree, calm down.”

 

Chloe could tell her best friend was not amused. Unlike Chloe she was obviously excited to get home, probably to see Greg and prepare for work the next morning. It baffled Chloe but Aubrey loved her job. She spent her days showing houses to yuppies and couldn’t get enough. Chloe wondered if it was just the commission she loved but knowing Aubrey she probably got a thrill out of helping people select a house.

 

When Chloe finally dragged her suitcase off the bed she sat down in its place, taking one last look around the room.

 

“It really was a lovely vacation Bree, thank you.”

 

A smile replaced the angry look that had been on Aubrey’s face moments earlier.

 

“You’re welcome, you know I’d do anything for you Chloe. You’re my BFF.”

 

“I know Bree, but you didn’t have to do this and I appreciate it. You could have enjoyed a week long cruise with your smoking hot boyfriend but you took me instead, that’s loyalty.”

 

A comfortable silence fell over the pair; now Aubrey had joined Chloe in savoring the last few minutes of their vacation. Without warning Aubrey got up from the bed and rushed out the door of their room with her luggage. Chloe didn’t question it and just followed her.

 

Aubrey was just standing there looking out over the railing letting the wind blow her blond locks all around. She was just taking in the moment, the weather, the bright sun, the warm wind; it wasn’t something they would get when they got back home. Mornings were never like this outside her window.

 

“Come here,” Aubrey called, gesturing for Chloe to stand next to her.

 

Chloe looked where the blonde had been looking previously and she could see land. This was it; they were almost home and the vacation was over.

 

The two women stared for a few more minutes, watching as the ship slowly approached land. It was Aubrey who spoke up first, startling Chloe slightly.

 

“So, did you make plans to see Beca on land yet?”

 

The look on Chloe’s face soured immediately.

 

“I told you already Bree, it was a fun week but I don’t plan on seeing her again. What happens on the boat stays on the boat.”

 

“I think that’s Vegas Chloe, and have you told Beca this yet? Last night she seemed pretty jazzed about getting together this week.”

 

“Well, not exactly. I was kind of hoping not to run into her at all, I mean they’re staying all the way at the other end of the ship. If we get off first and go back to our car, well that’s all there is to it.”

 

“You can’t be serious Chloe, you could at least tell her why you don’t want to see her again. How crappy would you feel if she did that to you?”

 

“She wouldn’t understand, she would just beg me to give her a chance or something. You know I can’t do that so why put us both through that. It’s better this way. I can just stay the mysterious girl she met on a cruise once. No harm, no foul. It’s not like we are soul mates or something.”

 

Chloe’s tone told Aubrey that she wasn’t getting anywhere with this. The two women walked towards where they knew they would be exiting the ship and just waited. A crowd had gathered around, obviously lots of people eager to step back on dry land. Chloe couldn’t figure out why, but then it occurred to her that these people are on cruise; they probably have fabulous lives to go back to.

 

They were so close to getting off the boat when Chloe heard a voice behind her.

 

“Hey Chloe, wait up,” Beca’s voice rang out in the crisp air.

 

Chloe was hesitant but turned around anyway. She couldn’t blatantly ignore the women and she was sure Aubrey wouldn’t help her escape the situation.

 

“Hey Beca, what’s up?”

 

Before Beca got another word out she was planting a kiss square on Chloe’s lips, barely noticing that Chloe wasn’t returning her enthusiasm.

 

“I’ve been looking for you, you still have to put your number in my phone. If you’re not too busy maybe we could go out some time this week or on the weekend. I’ve got work and stuff but I can certainly make time for a lovely red head such as yourself.”

 

Chloe couldn’t help but blush. Beca was sweet; that much she couldn’t deny. She was also funny, and fun to be around. They had a great time on the cruise this week. Chloe was certain she would not have enjoyed herself half as much without the other woman on the ship. Beca was the one who had made her laugh nine times out of ten, Beca had her smiling the whole week and Beca had treated her very much like a princess. It was incredibly sweet, but it just didn’t fit in to Chloe’s life. She didn’t have time for a relationship and she would tell Beca that, right now.

 

“Hey Beca, can we go over there and talk in private?” Chloe said pointing to a corner nearby where less people were standing.

 

“Of course, but you know you could just put your number in my phone?” Beca teased lightly, taking Chloe’s hand in hers as they walked toward the empty space.

 

“So, what did you want to talk about?” Beca asked curiously when the red head didn’t immediately speak up.

 

Chloe got straight to the point; “I don’t think we should see each other after we get off the boat.”

 

Beca was shocked and the look on her face said everything. She was in shock and she was obviously upset. She was trying to keep her cool but she was obviously waiting for an explanation.

 

“I’m just not really looking for a relationship right now. I’m not at a place in my life where I feel like that’s what I need.”

 

“Chloe, I really like you, like really like you. We can do whatever you need to feel comfortable. If you want to take it slow we can take it slow.”

 

“Beca, you are great, lovely really and maybe I’m crazy but I’m sorry. I can’t see you anymore. Let’s just make a clean break now, okay?”

 

Beca hesitated, shaking her head before speaking up.

 

“If that’s how you really feel, I guess there’s no changing your mind.”

 

“I’m really sorry Beca, I had a great time this week.”

 

“Yeah,” Beca said, head down. “See you.”

 

Chloe watched as Beca walked back to where Jesse and Stacie were standing. Chloe felt bad since Beca obviously thought there was something more between them. That was never Chloe’s intention though. She wasn’t on the boat to meet her soul mate and fall madly in love. She had fun, she wasn’t denying that but she didn’t have time for fun in her life. Things were too busy and Beca just didn’t fit in.

 

Chloe walked back towards Aubrey who was giving her a look that said I’m judging you right now.

 

“How did that go?” Aubrey asked cautiously.

 

“She was disappointed, but I have my reasons.”

 

“Right, you always have your reasons.”

 

“I don’t need crap from you Aubrey, you’re supposed to be on my side.”

 

“I am on your side Chloe, I just think you could use someone in your life and you seemed to really like Beca.”

 

Chloe just glared at her friend, Aubrey knows it isn’t that simple. Sure she would like to have someone in her life. Beca just isn’t the right person, not for her, not now.

 

“Can we just go home?”

 

Aubrey just nodded and walked towards her car with her friend. They had been given the go ahead to leave the boat as Beca and Chloe were having their conversation.

 

Before Aubrey drove away Chloe took one last look in the direction that she had last seen Beca go in. She couldn’t see the brunette through all the people milling about the port. Beca was tiny, that didn’t really surprise her. Chloe couldn’t even see the brunette’s much taller friends though. The red head figured the other woman just bolted after their conversation, not wanting to run into her again. She had left things sour between them and that was her own fault.

 

“You could probably still find her somewhere in the parking lot if you wanted to get out and look,” Aubrey offered optimistically.

 

“No, just drive.”

 

“If you say so.”

 

The small brunette had in fact bolted after their conversation and had Jesse and Stacie walking at top speed to reach their vehicle. She didn’t want to run into Chloe again and she didn’t want to talk about their conversation, not yet anyway.

 

“Beca, just tell us what happened,” Stacie prodded.

 

“Nothing. She said she doesn’t want a relationship.”

 

“And you just took that?” Jesse asked, eyebrow raised.

 

“What was I supposed to do? Steal her phone and get her number.”

 

“It’s just not like the Beca I know to lay down so easily and give up.”

 

“Who said I’m giving up? She said she’s not ready for a relationship now, people change their minds.”

 

“You said she wouldn’t give you her number though, how are you going to get in touch with her?” Stacie asked, genuinely curious.

 

“I have her name don’t I? Plus we know her friend’s name. That’s two pieces of information and they have to live somewhere in the area. I’m sure they didn’t come from out of state to go on this cruise line.”

 

“Well, aren’t you the optimistic one? I don’t know how far two first names and a vast general area will take you but I’m willing to help. I don’t know if I’ve seen you smile as much as you did with Chloe ever in the time I’ve known you.”

 

“Don’t get sappy on me now Jesse, we have detective work to do.”

 

Chloe dropped her suitcase in the porch as soon as she walked into her apartment. The weight and the day’s events were weighing on her and she needed the release.

 

“Thanks again Aubrey,” the red head called out the door at her friend.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to come in for a bit?” Aubrey called back, a hint of concern in her voice.

 

“I’m sure,” Chloe assured her friend, “my sister will be over soon anyway. I should probably prepare myself.”

 

The two friends just laughed and Aubrey got back in her vehicle. Chloe listened as the vehicle pulled away from the front of her building. She had a ground floor unit and she could see the red SUV round the corner and leave her street. When the car was out of her sight she slumped down into the couch and let out a deep sigh. Chloe picked up her phone, no messages; not that she was expecting any. She looked down at the clock; it was just after three in the afternoon. She knew the doorbell would ring any minute, she had told her just after three.

 

Sure enough five minutes later the bell rang.

 

Chloe opened the door to her apartment and smiled.

 

“Hey Ali, how was your week?” Chloe asked her older sister whose bright red hair and blue eyes matched her own.

 

People used to ask them all the time if they were twins. Alison was just eleven months older than her and they had always looked alike. They were close growing up but had grown apart over the years. Recently though they had been seeing a lot more of each other and rebuilding their relationship.

 

“Good actually, we had a lot of fun.”

 

Chloe’s smile grew wider moments later when another red head came running towards her.

 

“Mama,” the little girl squealed as she ran towards Chloe. “I missed you.”

 

“Thalia!” Chloe cheered, crouching down to embrace the small girl in a hug. “I missed you too baby. I heard you had a fun week with Aunt Alison though.”

 

Chloe scooped the little one up and carried her into their apartment; Alison following behind them with Thalia’s bag and an oversized stuffed bear.

 

“We did, we painted pictures and watched movies and Auntie Ali even showed me how to skate on ice. It’s really hard, I fell on my butt,” the young girl said laughing.

 

“Wow, that does sound like fun.”

 

“How was your week?” Alison asked after Thalia had filled her mother in on their activities.

 

“It was fine,” Chloe offered, but her sister could tell there was more she wasn’t saying.

 

“Thalia, why don’t you go down to your room and unpack,” Alison suggested and in a flash the little girl was running down the hallway with her bag and teddy bear.

 

“So, how was it really?” she started again, intent on getting Chloe to spill the beans.

 

“Like I said, it was fine. Aubrey and I had a nice time. It was relaxing.”

 

“and?” Alison said, still not satisfied with the information. “Chloe, I spent every waking hour with you for the first fifteen years of our lives, I know when you’re lying.”

 

“I’m not lying,” Chloe defended.

 

“Okay fine, you’re withholding information. Same difference.”

 

“We just met some nice people is all,” Chloe hoped giving her something would stop her sister’s prodding.

 

“Please,” Alison scoffed, “did any of these nice people happen to have a nice rack?”

 

“Hey,” Chloe said with mock offence. “I did not go on the cruise to scope out women with nice racks.”

 

“But you obviously met one, I can tell. Your downfall Chloe is that you’re exactly like me and I know me, which means I know you. So, what’s her name?”

 

“Beca,” Chloe’s resolve cracked, “but it doesn’t mean anything, I’m not seeing her again.”

 

“Beca, sounds hot. Why is it you’re not seeing her again?”

 

“She’s loaded, she owns her own business with her partner. She mentioned that she lives in Rose Glenn Heights, as in the Rose Glenn Heights next to the Rose Glenn Spa & Country club. She drives a Mercedes Benz and probably owns more than one car.”

 

“I’m not hearing a problem,” Alison quipped.

 

“Well, I am the exact opposite of loaded. I work the night shift at Denny’s and I drive a car that isn’t even a distant cousin of a Mercedes. I eat at McDonald’s, she’s the kind of person who owns ten McDonald’s. She wouldn’t be interested in me if she knew the truth which is exactly why I didn’t tell her.”

 

“So you spent the whole week with her and then blew her off?”

 

“Yeah, that’s exactly what I did.”

 

“Well, she’s probably not interested in jerks anyway so you probably did save her the trouble.”

 

“I know I’m a jerk, but what was I supposed to do. Give her my number and be like yeah you can totally come pick me up at my apartment for our date, it’s the one next to the ten other run down apartment buildings in the part of town you avoid at all costs. I just told her I’m not interested in a relationship, which I’m not.”

 

“Which you are, you’re just too afraid to give anyone a chance. God forbid anyone gets close to you Chloe.”

 

Chloe was about to say something else in her defense when Thalia came running back down the hall. She lifted her arms in the air and smiled up at Chloe waiting to be picked up.

 

“Hey baby, how would you feel about having pizza for dinner with me and Aunt Alison?”

 

“With pepperoni and cheese?” the little girl beamed.

 

“Of course, your favourite.”

 

“I’ll order Chloe, you and Thalia just go and pick a movie. Although I’m fairly certain I can guess which one she’ll pick. Hint, it has over one hundred Dalmatians in it.”

 

Chloe laughed, she and Alison had both seen one hundred and one Dalmatians approximately one hundred and one times combined, it was after all Thalia’s favourite movie.

 

As Chloe settled in on the couch and turned on her tiny television she smiled as Thalia snuggled into her. She did have a fun week but she had certainly missed this.

 

“Hey Thalia, I don’t think I’ll go away again for another long while. What do you think?”

 

“I think that’s a good idea,” the little girl said, her smile wide and her bright blue eyes beaming up at her mother.

 

Chloe brushed the red locks out of her daughter’s eyes and wore a smile that matched hers.

 

“I love you Thalia.”

 

“I love you too mama.”

 

“And I love you both and the pizza will be here in forty five minutes or it’s free,” Alison chimed in. “Now, allow me to put on the Dalmatian movie for your viewing pleasure.”

 

Thalia just cheered, still beaming and Chloe couldn’t help but match her daughter’s enthusiasm, even if she had seen this movie already a hundred and one times.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It would be an understatement to say this update has been a long time coming. I have been on a very long hiatus but it was something I needed. I am very happy to be back. I said when I stopped writing this story that I never wanted to leave it unfinished and I hoped to come back to it. I do hope you will enjoy this very late update. As always your feedback is greatly appreciated. You can leave me a review or comment here or send me a message on Tumblr (shesamarshmallow). If you’re still reading my stories after all this time I just want to say thank you, it means a lot and you are awesome.

The brunette watched as rain beat down fiercely on the windows of her condo. It was the type of rain that made it impossible to see anything beyond the glass. It had been raining for days but it felt somewhat appropriate as the weather reflected Beca’s mood. She sat and stared for a little while longer as there was nowhere to go. It was Saturday so it wasn’t like she had to be at work. Besides, Beca is her own boss and she can do what she wants as long as everything runs smoothly. The sound of rain has always comforted her and right now she needs nothing more than that. Her calm is broken abruptly by the sound of footsteps and the voices that precedes their arrival at her seat.

 

“Are you still moping around Beca?” Jesse’s words are harsh but his tone is caring, like Beca has always known him to be.

 

“It’s raining, I’m just enjoying the weather,” she quips, never one to let on more than she wants anyone to know.

 

“So the answer is yes then?”

 

“I guess.”

 

“I thought you were planning on finding her. All you’ve done since we got back is sit around this condo and mope.”

 

“You were right, all I have is two first names and a very broad general area. I’ll never find her.”

 

“I wasn’t right. It’s 2014 Beca anyone can be found.”

 

“Not if they don’t want to be,” Beca sighed, thinking back to the afternoon the cruise ended and Chloe’s dismissal of the idea of seeing each other again.

 

“Who says she doesn’t want to be found? Just because she said she didn’t want a relationship doesn’t mean she was telling the truth. Why would she have hung out with you in the first place if she wasn’t into you?”

 

Jesee’s words brought little comfort to Beca. Maybe the redhead was just a player, someone who really just wanted a little fun and never had any intention of being with Beca. It baffled Beca that someone could be so cruel but she wouldn’t put it past anyone. The world sucked sometimes and Beca was always telling Jesse that they just had to accept that, even if she wasn’t as quick to swallow that pill herself in moments like this.

 

* * *

 

Across town the same rain pelted the windows of Chloe’s run down apartment hard, with the speed of a bullet and the calm of a fierce lion. Everything outside was soaking wet and the rain showed no signs of stopping anytime soon. The red head wore the same sullen expression as Beca as she sat in her living room watching television with Thalia. It was mid-afternoon and Chloe normally enjoyed her Saturdays a lot more than this one. She would spend as much time as possible with Thalia laughing and playing and teaching her how to read before she had to go to work that night. Saturdays were her favourite days because she didn’t have a second job to get to; it was sort of like her day off even if she did have to be at work by 11pm.

 

“I thought you didn’t care to have a relationship with her Chloe?” Aubrey piped up, not at all into whatever children’s show they were supposed to be watching.

 

“What are you talking about?” the indignation on Chloe’s face was evident but Aubrey was never one to back down.

 

“Hey Thalia, would you mind if your mama and I went to go talk in the kitchen for a couple minutes?”

 

“No, that’s okay,” the little girl answered, barely turning her head to look at the two women, eyes still focused intently on the strange show.

 

Chloe reluctantly got up from her spot, kissing Thalia on the head before she followed her friend and took the few steps to the small kitchen in her apartment.

 

“What Aubrey? Do you want to lecture me some more of have you had your fill of that over the last week?”

 

“I’m not lecturing Chloe. I just want you to be happy. All you’ve done since we got back is sulk but you were the one who told Beca you didn’t want a relationship.”

 

“I’m not sulking and I don’t want a relationship,” the red head was losing her temper with Aubrey but she kept her voice down so Thalia wouldn’t be startled.

 

“You haven’t had a relationship since Tom. Don’t you think it’s time you got back out there?”

 

“You’re right, I haven’t had a relationship since Tom and look where that got me. Pregnant and living in a crappy apartment working two jobs Aubrey, why is it I should start a new relationship?”

 

“Chloe I am sorry you lost Tom, that accident was a tragedy but you don’t have a to punish yourself forever. He had too much to drink; he never should have been driving.”

 

Chloe choked back tears, she already remembered the night of the accident far too vividly. She didn’t need a reminder.

 

“He left because we had a fight Aubrey, because I yelled at him and blamed him for everything that was wrong with my life and our relationship. He never would have left if I hadn’t yelled. He would still be right here. He’d be telling Thalia corny jokes and laughing right along with her. I don’t know what would have become of our relationship but he’d still be here for her Aubrey and that’s what hurts the most.”

 

Chloe couldn’t hold back the tears anymore and they flowed over her reddened cheeks as she tried to take a deep breath. Chloe still had nightmares about that night, about Tom walking out the door of their apartment and never coming back.

 

Aubrey wrapped her arms around her friend tightly and just held on. She didn’t say anything else. Nothing she could say at this moment could comfort Chloe and she had already said too much. She didn’t mean for their conversation to turn into this when she brought up Tom. She should have known it was a bad idea. Tom was Chloe’s first love and Thalia’s father and for better or for worse he had always been there for her. She got pregnant in their 3rd year and Barden and he stuck by her as she tried to navigate the world as it was crumbling down around her. Tom was far from perfect but he was the imperfect piece that fit Chloe’s imperfect puzzle of a life.

 

“I’m sorry,” Aubrey whispered in her friend’s ear, still holding tight as Chloe cried in her arms.

 

After a few more minutes Chloe took a deep breath and stood up straight. She wiped the tears from her eyes and turned to make her way back to Thalia on the couch.

 

“Wait,” Aubrey called out, “I don’t mean to push you. I just want you to be happy. I want you to find love again Chloe, that’s all.”

 

“I know,” Chloe replied with a small smile, her heart still heavy with the pain of remembering Tom.

* * *

 

Days past and the weather outside got nicer but Beca’s mood did not improve. She was still sulking and Jesse was at a loss for what to say or do to help her.

 

“The sun is shining today Beca, what do you say you, me and Stacie take a walk to along the boardwalk and get ice cream.”

 

“It’s Wednesday afternoon Jesse, shouldn’t you be at work?” Beca’s tone was coarse; her annoyance with Jesse’s “helpful” behavior was overflowing.

 

“Shouldn’t you?”

 

Beca lobbed a pillow at the man standing in her doorway. He had been there every morning since they got back and Beca wondered when he was going to give up. The only thing that would cheer her up right now would take a miracle and Jesse was a good friend but no miracle worker.

“Hey, I don’t deserve your fluffy violence,” Jesse quipped, delighted when he saw a small smile play at the corners of Beca’s lips.

 

“A walk along the boardwalk sounds nice. I assume Stacie is already waiting in the car.”

 

Jesse nodded sheepishly, “she’s been here with me every day. She cares about you too you know. She’s not just all about nails and celebrity gossip, that girl has a heart.”

 

“And a nice rack, all the reasons you love her right?”

 

Jesse elbowed his friend playfully at the suggestion. He had met Stacie at a party thrown by one of their clients. A gorgeous tall brunette was all he saw originally but Stacie was driven and savvy and very sweet and he learned all this after he woke up in her bed the morning after that party.

 

“Hi Stacie,” Beca said politely, smiling at the other woman as she got in the backseat of Jesse’s Lexus.

 

‘Hey Becs, how are you today?”

 

“Better,” was the brunette’s one word response, it was to the point she thought and Stacie would get it. She loved celebrity gossip but she was never one to pry into Beca’s personal life.

 

“Good, I’ve missed hanging out with you. You know someone needs to curb Jesse’s enthusiasm when he gets on a lengthy rant about film scores and how he could have done it better.”

 

Beca chuckled, she knew how Jesse got and she would be a terrible friend if she didn’t save Stacie from a fate not quite as bad as death.

 

The three of them walked along the boardwalk, window-shopping and sometimes actually shopping as the peered into the funky stores that line the street. Jesse looked ridiculous in almost everything he tried on but Beca recognized the effort to make her laugh.

 

As lunchtime rolled around they found a little Mexican place and stepped in. It was surprisingly quiet but as Beca had pointed out earlier it was Wednesday afternoon. They were among the few who had the luxury of not being at work in the middle of a weekday. As they sat down an awkward silence fell over the table. No one was sure where to start even though there was just one topic on everyone’s minds.

 

“So,” Jesse started, “the guacamole here sure is delicious isn’t it?”

 

Stacie nodded along with her husband, “just the right amount of lime.”

 

Beca’s grin faded at the talk of guacamole; of course the guacamole was good, it was guacamole.

 

“Don’t think I don’t know what you’re trying to do here, you want me to talk about her and I don’t want to.”

 

“We just want to talk about your plan to get her back,” Stacie informed her friend.

 

“I don’t have a plan, I have a name. A freaking useless name; Chloe,” she said with a deep sigh.

 

“You have two names and hey that’s better than nothing. As long as she gave you a real name than we should be able to locate here,” Jesse was confident.

 

Beca just gave him an indignant look. She hadn’t even considered the possibility that Chloe may not have used her real name. Who gives a fake name to someone they meet on a cruise. A dirty rotten player that’s who, that’s all Beca could think as Jesse and Stacie continued to converse. They were coming up with a gameplay but Beca wasn’t interested. All she wanted to know now was if Chloe had been honest with her when they were together. If it was all just an act she didn’t want to find the red head anyway. If that were the case she wished she’d never met her. Beca had no way of knowing of course since all she had was one, sorry two lousy names. Chloe and Aubrey. Beca sat quietly eating the rest of her tacos mulling the two names over in her head.

 

* * *

 

“I’m home,” Chloe shouted down the hallway of her apartment.

 

Thalia normally came running but today there was no pitter-patter of little feet at the sound of Chloe’s voice.

 

“We’re in here,” Alison called back from Thalia’s bedroom.

 

When Chloe made her way into the tiny bedroom of her little girl she could see her fast asleep. It wasn’t her naptime so Chloe was confused but she waited for her sister to explain.

 

“She’s not feeling well. Some sort of stomach bug I think. She was throwing up all morning. No fever yet but she’s tired.”

 

Chloe leaned down and pressed a kiss to her young daughter’s head.

 

“My poor baby, I hope she feels better soon.”

 

“She will, I made some chicken soup for her to eat later if she’s feeling up to it.”

“Thank you Ali, you know I can’t thank you enough for being here for Thalia when I can’t be.

 

“I wouldn’t be anywhere else Chloe. I know how hard these last few years have been on you, anything I can do to make it easier.”

 

Chloe smiled a small smile as the two women walked out of the bedroom leaving the little girl to rest. It was always a comfortable silence between the sisters, even when they were apart for years when they came back together it was as if nothing had changed. They were as close as two people can possibly be for 15 years and while that relationship was broken for a little while, everything was healed now. It was too hard to stay away from your sister when she needed you most.

 

Chloe had always been the one to butt heads with their parents. They disagreed on how Chloe dress and what she should do with her life after high school. They hated her boyfriends and her friends and any mention of a career in music set them off. Chloe didn’t mean to be but she had become a rebel in her own family just for being herself.

 

Alison was the polar opposite, the honour student, the one who wore whatever her parents deemed acceptable and the one who never dated. Chloe was sure she was still their parents’ favourite. She had a real job as they would call it, she had gotten married a year ago and just a few months ago she announced that they were expecting their first child. Alison was 25 and it this was the appropriate path for a young woman to take, at least that’s what their parents thought. Alison had never looked down on Chloe for her choices in life, but at 16 she couldn’t defied them as Chloe did.

 

Chloe was that girl who ran off with a boyfriend at 16 and never looked back. She couldn’t live under her parents’ roof anymore and it seemed like the only way out. She had no problem leaving her parents behind but leaving her childhood home before also meant leaving her sister. Alison felt abandoned and the rift between the sisters had only been mended when Chloe called her in tears telling her she was pregnant and didn’t know what to do.

 

“This came for you,” Alison piped up after a few minutes of silence.

 

Chloe took the letter from her sister’s hand and scanned it, shocked by the return address. It was from Tom’s mother whom she hadn’t heard from since his death. Not that she had been close to Tom’s parents when he was a life. They were about as approving of their relationship and her pregnancy as her own parents. To see a letter from her was something Chloe had never expected. She wasn’t sure if she should open it. Nothing good could come of it right, nothing good ever had some of her relationships with parents, not her own and certainly not someone else’s.

 

* * *

 

After lunch Beca, Jesse and Stacie all piled back into his car. The afternoon out had done little to lift her mood but the little it had done was good. She knew Jessie and Stacie were just trying to be food friends and help her. She couldn’t hold that against them no matter how annoying she found it. As much as she hoped Jesse was right and that in 2014 two names could help them find Chloe she was an eternal pessimist. Not to mention there was also the fact that she very much doubted Chloe wanted to be found and she was almost certain the redhead didn’t want to see her.

 

“Can I expect you back at work tomorrow Ms. Mitchell?” Jesse said playfully.

 

“Very funny Jesse, if it wasn’t for me there wouldn’t be a work to be at would there now.”

 

Beca was as confident as every even if she was a little down. She had built that company from the ground up and she was proud of it. Her brain had been a breeding ground for ideas since her parents’ nasty divorce. All she could do to keep her mind off of their problems and to drown out their fighting and think. She must have scribbled down hundreds of ideas over the years. Hundreds of ideas for startups both good and bad had poured out of Beca’s brain in her anguish. She had thrown most of them out but she knew at least a few of them were gold and Jesse believed in her too.

 

“Very right Ms. Mitchell,” Jesse smirked.

 

Beca punched him lightly from the back seat, “you can stop calling me that now,” Beca chided.

 

Jesse didn’t respond though or even react to the punch, he didn’t even move when the light in front of them turned green despite the honking.

 

“Jesse move,” Stacie said, worried about her husband.

 

“That’s her,” Jesse managed to get out, almost stumbling over his words.

 

He made a sharp turn and pulled over, getting out of the car without explaining. Beca and Stacie had no choice but to follow him.

 

“That’s the girl from the cruise,” the man shouted, pointing at a park bench that sat in front of them.

 

“Aubrey Posen,” Stacie read, “the best choice to find your next home.”

 

Beca gaped at the picture on the bench. There it was in front of her eyes. Aubrey Posen, Chloe’s best friend. The bench had both a phone number and an address for Aubrey’s office. This was what she needed. Who could have known they wouldn’t even need the technology of 2014 to track her down. All she needed was right in front of her.

 

Stacie snapped a picture of the bench when she could tell Beca was too stunned to do anything.

 

“Let’s go,” Jesse shouted again grabbing Beca’s arm and pulling her back towards the car. “It’s just 6 blocks south of here, we can make it before the office clothes this afternoon.”

 

Beca sat still shocked that she actually had a chance to find Chloe. They had found Aubrey and Aubrey was the gateway to Chloe. Maybe, just maybe Beca still had a chance with the girl she had fallen so hard for on that cruise.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another Sunday, another chapter and I do hope you’ll enjoy it. If you’ve been following this story and waiting for it to continue I do hope it’s been worth the wait. I hope to update every weekend from now until the story is complete. As always I appreciate anyone who takes the time to read my stories. You’re awesome. Your feedback is also greatly appreciated. If you leave a review or comment here or just send me a message on Tumblr (shesamarshmallow) thank you so much. It means a lot. Enjoy!

Jesse seemed to forget what a speed limit was as he raced the six blocks towards Aubrey Posen’s office. Beca however was too excited to be afraid for her life. This was just the opportunity she needed, fate she thought, it must be. Chloe may not have given her a number on the last day of the cruise but Beca was sure she could get it this way. She hadn’t spent much time with the blonde on the cruise but the time she did spend with her told her that she was a reasonable person. Surely she saw how good the two of them were together and she would want to help.

 

As she got out of Jesse’s car she could see a brightly coloured sign that matched the bench. Crystal Realty it read in big, bold letters, _the best choice for your next home_. Beca wanted to run right through the doors and ask for Chloe’s info but decided a more subtle approach would probably work to her advantage in this case.

 

“Should we pretend to be looking for a house?” Stacied asked very seriously.

 

Jesse smirked at his wife’s idea, “she already knows what we look like; she met us all on the cruise remember?”

 

“Right.”

 

Stacie had never been the brain of the operation but Beca loved her all the same. She was always willing to go along with her and Jesse’s crazy ideas and lend a helping hand. Beca was sure if it hadn’t been for Stacie that Jesse would have flown off to LA to score films without looking back. She needed him as her business partner though and Stacie was persuasive if nothing else. She had convinced Jesse that staying in Louisiana to work with Beca was the best thing for him so he did.

 

“We’ll just walk in and tell her the truth, you really want to see Chloe again. If she’s got even half a heart she’ll have to understand that,” Jesse reasoned, always thinking life actually works like a romantic comedy.

 

Easier said than done Beca thought to herself as she pulled open the glass door. She was nervous for some reason and she couldn’t quite figure out why. She wasn’t asking for anything more than a chance. All she needed was Chloe’s number or better yet her address and she could try and turn the situation around. That week on the cruise had to have meant something to the other woman unless she was just a really good actress and Beca didn’t think that was the case. She was always a skeptical person, but not skeptical enough to think she had been conned.

* * *

 

“Hi,” the brunette said sheepishly to the receptionist at Crystal Realty, “I’m Beca Mitchell and I’m here to see Aubrey Posen.”

 

“Do you have an appointment?” the chipper brunette asked.

 

“No,” Beca answered honestly, unsure if that would work in her favour.

 

“Are you here to discuss one of the houses she has on the market?” was the next question out of the perky receptionist’s mouth.

 

“Yes,” Stacie lied quickly, not giving Beca the chance to speak. “We saw a beautiful property she had up for sale last week and we were wondering if it is still available. We were hoping to speak with Ms. Posen about a few details on the interior.”

 

The receptionist sat for a moment staring at that, apparently considering their request.

 

“Ms. Posen,” she said next into what Beca could only assume was a paging system of some sort.

 

“Yes,” a voice came over the speaker.

 

“There’s a couple here who would like to you about a property. Do you have a moment?”

 

“Send them in, I’ve finished up all my paperwork for the day.”

 

The receptionist led them down a narrow hallway to an office at the end of the hall. She knocked twice and waited for a response.

 

“Come on in.”

 

When the blonde woman saw the three of them she was speechless, or at least that’s what Beca figured when she didn’t immediately greet them. Beca, Jesse and Stacie just stood and waited, not sure what they should do as Aubrey Posen stared them down. Beca was about to leave when the woman finally spoke up.

 

“I take it you’re not actually here to discuss a property?” Aubrey offered, her voice even toned so Beca was unsure what she was actually thinking about their intrusion.

 

“No,” Beca answered truthfully, “I’m guessing you know why I’m here.”

 

“Well if I had to take a shot in the dark I’d say you’re here about Chloe.”

 

Beca just nodded, the blonde was astute.

 

“I can’t help you,” Aubrey said, almost sadly if Beca’s read on her tone was right.

 

“Why is that? All I want is her phone number,” Beca pleaded but tried not to sound entirely desperate.

 

“It’s not my place to give out that information. She said she didn’t want to see you again.”

“Did she mean it though?” Beca asked in hopes of getting a truthful answer.

 

“Again, not my place to answer that. Chloe is my best friend and I’m on her side no matter what. If she says she doesn’t want to see you I have to support her decision, even if I do think the two of you made a cute pair.”

 

Beca perked up at her final sentence, it gave her hope that even if she didn’t leave today with Chloe’s number eventually she might be able to wear her down.

 

“Can you at least tell her I want to see her again?”

 

“I can do that,” Aubrey said, a small smile playing at the corners of her lips.

 

“Thank you,” Beca offered, turning to leave the office.

 

The three friends were silent as they walked out of the office and back through the parking lot to their car. They hadn’t gotten the information they came here for and Jesse knew Beca had to be disappointed. It was another big blow. He was sure coming here would make Beca feel better but with this result it couldn’t possibly have worked.

 

“That’s it,” Jesse spoke up finally as he sat in the driver’s seat of his car, “you’re just going to give up?”

 

“Not a chance,” Beca responded confidently. “At least now I have a place to start. Chloe can’t ignore me forever, not if I won’t leave Aubrey alone. Even if Aubrey doesn’t tell her about today eventually she’ll have to relent. It’s not like she can move her office right?”

 

“I think they call that stalking Beca,” Stacie said with a laugh.

 

“Stalking in the name of love?” Jesse offered, causing the three of them to crack up on the way back to Beca’s place.

* * *

 

It was dark when Aubrey pulled into the parking lot of Chloe’s building. She hadn’t intended on visiting her friend tonight after work but the day’s events had rendered visit necessary. Aubrey knocked on the door twice knowing Chloe wouldn’t have left for her night shift yet. She still had a couple hours to go, enough time for Aubrey to give her the lowdown on Beca’s visit to her office.

 

“Hey,” the red head beamed as she answered the door, always happy to get a visit from her best friend.

 

“Hey,” Aubrey replied, stepping into the apartment.

 

“What brings you here this evening? We don’t have plans and my shift starts in a couple hours.”

 

“I had a visitor today at my office.”

 

“You get all kinds of visitors at your office every day. You’re a real estate agent Bree,” Chloe laughed but stopped when Aubrey didn’t join in.

 

Aubrey sighed deeply, not sure how Chloe was going to react to her news.

 

“Beca tracked me down, she came by the office with her friends Jesse and Stacie.”

 

“As in Beca from the cruise?” Chloe asked, eyes wide with shock. She knew the answer but she needed Aubrey to confirm it.

 

“Yes Beca from the cruise. She wants to see you again. Obviously you made quite the impression and she hasn’t given up on you even after you were a jerk to her.”

 

“I wasn’t a jerk Bree, I just can’t be with her.”

 

“I don’t see why not?” Aubrey argued, “she’s obviously still interested. I don’t even know how she found me what she did and I have a feeling it won’t be the last time I see her.”

 

“We’ve been over this Aubrey. Beca and I come from very different worlds. If she knew who I am really she wouldn’t be interested. She can find someone else, someone who fits in to her world.”

 

“Don’t you think you’re judging her a little harshly without even giving her a chance?”

 

“I’m not judging her Aubrey. I wouldn’t blame her for not being interested; I’m not a good catch at all. Minimum wage job? Check. Kid? Check. Crappy apartment? Check.”

 

“How do you know she cares about any of that?” Aubrey asked, she wasn’t sure why she was getting so defensive but she hated that Chloe was putting herself down.

 

“Who wouldn’t Bree? I need to get my own life together before I can even think about dating anyone.”

 

Aubrey could tell she wasn’t getting anywhere with Chloe tonight. They’d had this conversation before many times. A few times in relation to Beca and on other occasions when Chloe wouldn’t date. Aubrey told her that there were people out there who would love her no matter what. Chloe wasn’t inclined to believe that. Aubrey knew that her friend’s relationship with Tom had taken a toll on her but sometimes she couldn’t believe how jaded she seemed. She was so negative most of the time, the only time she was ever bright and sunny was when she was with Thalia, or ironically enough when she had spent time with Beca. Aubrey was sure that Beca would brighten up Chloe’s life if only she would let the other woman in.

* * *

 

“I’m glad you’re not moping around anymore Becs but you kind of manic thinking so hard and pacing like that,” Jesse commented on his friend’s behavior.

 

“I’m just trying to come up with a plan. I have to convince Aubrey to let me get in touch with Chloe.”

 

“Do you have any ideas yet?” Jesse asked, hoping his interest would help Beca calm down a little. Her intensity was a little scary.

 

“Well I’m thinking if I bring flowers to Aubrey’s office she’ll have to give them to Chloe.”

 

“Or throw them in the garbage.”

 

“Not helpful Jesse. I could send flowers every day and chocolates. She can’t ignore that.”

 

“All of that for a girl who won’t even give you the time of day?”

 

“I know she’s the one though Jesse, I can feel it.”

 

“Seriously Beca? You spent 1 week with her and she blew you off. You can do better.”

 

“Come on Jesse. I can always count on you to believe in serendipity and love at first sight and all that crazy stuff that happens in your precious movies. You believe in love Jesse, why can’t you believe me on this?”

 

Jesse knew Beca was right. He was always prattling on about love and romance and how things could be like the movies if people tried harder. Here Beca was making an effort to impress a girl and he was putting her down.

 

“You’re right Becs. You’re gonna get the girl. You just need something more original than flowers and chocolates. Let me think.”

 

“That’s the Jesse I know and scoff at,” Beca smirked.

 

“Just give me some time Beca. I will come up with a plan so romantic that Chloe won’t be able to ignore you anymore.”

 

“That’s exactly what I’m going for.”

 

* * *

 

“Chloe, are you there?” Aubrey called into her friend’s apartment. “Chloe?”

 

When she didn’t receive an answer she walked right in, she knew Chloe wouldn’t mind. They had been friends for years and Chloe’s apartment was pretty much Aubrey’s 2nd home. She was over there all the time to hang out with Chloe and if she wasn’t hanging out with Chloe she was babysitting Thalia.

 

“Chloe?” Aubrey called again when she still didn’t hear any movement as she walked the halls of the small apartment.

 

Aubrey started to worry, she didn’t see Chloe or Thalia but the front door had been open.

 

“Chloe,” Aubrey called out more loudly, “are you here?”

 

“In here,” she heard the woman whisper from her bedroom.

 

Aubrey could tell something was off by her tone of voice, she sounded as if she was or had been crying recently.

 

“Hey Chloe, what’s wrong?”

 

When Aubrey walked into her friend’s bedroom she could see that her suspicions had been right. Chloe was curled up on her bed crying. Aubrey instantly recognized the sweater Chloe had wrapped around her shoulders. It was purple with gold lettering, Tom’s sweater from his years at Barden. Aubrey wracked her brain searching for the date. She knew it was Monday, she knew it was August and then it hit her. August 12th.

 

Aubrey remembered the events of 4 years ago very well, the night of August 12th. She wasn’t there but the aftermath was vivid. Chloe and Tom had been fighting. They fought a lot. They fought about money and about Tom not spending enough time at home. They fought about the best way to raise Thalia and about Tom’s drinking. Tom was depressed and they all knew it. Chloe knew it, Aubrey knew it and Tom knew it but they never talked about it. Tom just drank away his feelings instead of facing them. He had a rough time with Chloe’s pregnancy but he stuck by her. He was hurting but he stayed and Aubrey thought better of him for it, she just wished he didn’t drink so often. It was good for him, it was good for Chloe and it wasn’t good for Thalia.

 

Chloe was yelling again, that’s what she told Aubrey. She was berating him about drinking and about where his last paycheck went, or more accurately how much of it he had spent on alcohol. Tom couldn’t take it anymore. He was crying and he grabbed his jacket and ran out of the house. Chloe didn’t even chase after him. She knew he was in no state to drive but she didn’t chase him. Her biggest regret in life, that’s what she always told Aubrey. He left in his car for a drive that night and he never came back.

 

The cops were at the apartment in the wee hours of morning. Chloe knew when she saw them at the front door that he was gone. They had recovered a wallet with a few credit cards, a driver’s license and some pictures from the body in the wreck. Tom’s address was on his license and there they were at Chloe’s door. She broke down in tears and they stayed with her until Aubrey had arrived. The cops had insisted that she call someone to spend the night with her, they didn’t want her to be alone. Aubrey hated to remember the days after that. It had killed her to see her best friend so broken. She was devastated by Tom’s death and she blamed herself and no argument from Aubrey could convince her otherwise.

 

Aubrey snapped back to the present. She knew why Chloe was crying now. It was the anniversary of Tom’s death and this was never a good day for her. The memories were always painful for Chloe but never more so than on August 12th.

* * *

 

The blonde walked over to the bed cautiously and sat down and wrapped an arm around her friend. She didn’t say anything for a while. There had never been anything Aubrey could say to comfort Chloe when it came to Tom’s death. She had never really understood their relationship. She always knew Tom was a good guy but she never really thought he fit with Chloe. They were a cute couple but not particularly well matched. They had something though and even if she didn’t understand it, she knew it made sense to Chloe.

 

“Do you want me to take Thalia for a while?” she spoke up, breaking the silence between them.

 

Chloe sniffed, “that would be nice. I was thinking I would stop by the cemetery. I haven’t been to visit in a while.”

 

“Do you need a lift there? I can come back and get you later.”

 

“No, I can drive. I want to stop and pick up some flowers and a new baseball to leave him.”

 

“Okay, I’ll go get Thalia. See you in a few hours?”

 

Chloe just nodded. She had always needed to be alone on this day. Chloe always loved to have people around her but never on August 12th. Aubrey knew she’d be okay on her own, she preferred it that way and Aubrey was happy to give her the space she needed.

 

“Hey Thalia,” Aubrey said cheerfully as she walked into the little girl’s bedroom.

 

“Hi Aubrey, did you come for my tea party?” Thalia asked sweetly.

“Actually I was wondering if you might like to go out with me. We could go shopping and have lunch. Just me and you.”

 

“What about mama?” she asked innocently.

 

“She’s got plans. I already asked her. She said the two of us could have a fun day.”

 

“Okay well that sounds fun. I love hanging out with you.”

 

“I love hanging out with you too Thalia,” Aubrey said taking the young girl by the hand.

 

She walked down the hall with her friend’s daughter and helped her tie her shoes and put on her jacket.

 

“Okay Chloe, we’re on our way out. We’ll be back later.”

 

“Bye mama,” Thalia called out as she followed Aubrey out of the apartment.

 

Chloe took a moment to collect herself after her friend and daughter left. She threw on Tom’s sweater and a beat up pair of shoes from the closet. She would stop by the florist and the sport’s section of Wal-Mart before making her way to the cemetery. It was a yearly routine. It comforted her to buy some flowers and a baseball and leave it by his headstone. She hated this day but it was another day and she would get through it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It hit me this week that I have been writing fanfiction for two years. I have always been a writer but I never dedicated a lot of time to it until I started writing fics. Writing is my outlet, it is a way I can pour out my emotions and turn them into words. I just wanted to take this opportunity to thank everyone who has been reading those words, whether you’ve been reading for two years or just discovered this fic recently. I really appreciate the support and I appreciate having wonderful people to share my work with. As always your reviews and comments are greatly appreciated whether you leave them on this work or send me a message on Tumblr (shesamarshmallow), you are awesome. Thank you so much for the last two years and beyond.

Beca was nervous, what if this was too much. What if Jesse had been right in the first place and she just needed to let her go. She didn't want the other woman to think she was crazy and maybe this was a little crazy. She took a deep breath; she had been standing outside the door to Aubrey Posen's office for over and hour, what were a few more minutes. Beca was glad it seemed to be a less than busy day at Crystal Realty because only one person had walked past her giving her a quizzical look in the last hour. It was probably weird to see a grown woman standing outside with dozens of flowers, fresh baked cookies and a teddy bear. Beca could barley balance everything in her arms; in fact now she was wondering how she would even open the door.

It was a few minutes later when Beca heard voices coming towards her and then the door swung open. It was now or never Beca thought, the door was open and she could just walk in. Beca rushed to get in before the door swung shut but instead of finding herself inside the office she was still outside. The flowers, cookies and the bear were all in a pile on the ground having toppled out of Beca's arms after her collision with the person who had opened the door.

Beca swore, what the hell was she going to do now. She had put everything together so nicely and now the cookies were probably crumbled and the flowers would look like garbage. She sighed deeply as she started to pick up the items she had been holding in her arms.

"I am so sorry," she heard a voice say, her head still down.

Beca recognized the voice as Aubrey's; the blonde clearly hadn't noticed that it was her behind all of the stuff she had been holding when she walked into her.

Beca looked up, her eyes meeting the other woman's. She wasn't sure if Aubrey would still be sorry now that she knew who she had walked into.

"Oh, hi Beca," Aubrey said sheepishly, "I really didn't mean to..."

"It's okay. She probably doesn't want this stuff from me anyway," Beca sighed again.

Aubrey looked down at the ground and her eyes scanned what had been the contents of Beca's arms minutes earlier. She smiled briefly and looked back to Beca.

"You brought all of this for her?"

She sounded surprised.

"Of course I did, I told you I'm not giving up. Maybe I should though, maybe this is a sign."

"Daffodils," Aubrey said, not even acknowledging Beca's resignation.

"Her favourite," Beca answered the non-question. "She told me one night on the cruise."

"Yeah, she always has a vase full of them in her apartment," Aubrey's voice trailed off after she said it, as if she wasn't sure if she should have.

"I know, and I even baked these chocolate cookies. I have never baked before in my life," Beca admitted.

"You really care about her, don't you?"

Beca just nodded.

"I can't stop thinking about her. I don't know what I'll do if I can never see her again. I don't think it was a mistake that we met. I think it was meant to happen and I just wish I knew if she felt the same."

Aubrey was quiet, not quite sure what she should say. She had a feeling that Chloe really did have feelings for the other woman but she was scared.

"I really wish I could help you, but she's my best friend and I have to respect her feelings."

"I get it," Beca said, the resignation in her voice obvious. "I'd do anything to protect my best friend too if he needed it. You don't have to protect her from me though. All I want is the chance to fall for her."

"I think you already have," the blonde smacked herself on the forehead and swore loudly after she said it just wishing she could take it back.

"I should go," was all Beca could muster.

Before the brunette walked away she picked up the teddy bear off the ground. He was big and had a purple bowtie around his neck. When she saw him she couldn't help but smile and she had hoped he would make Chloe smile too. She tossed the bear to Aubrey without another word and walked back to her car.

It was the middle of the day but Aubrey wasn't sure she could wait until the end of the workday to go visit her friend. She couldn't get what Beca had said out of her mind. She couldn't stop thinking about how sad she seemed and how hard she was obviously trying. Aubrey would stick by her friend as long as she kept denying her feelings but Beca was making it hard to stick to her guns. Aubrey had never seen Chloe happier than the week she had spent on that cruise with Beca. The smile Beca had put on her face was unforgettable and if she was being honest with herself she wanted to see it again.

She ran back into her office briefly to grab her things and brought them, along with the teddy bear out to her car. It was a slow day anyway and she could finish up some work from home later. She knew today was one of Chloe's rare days off work so it was a perfect opportunity to talk. Aubrey drove across town to Chloe's apartment, all the way thinking about what she would say to her this time. They had the same discussion all the time, or rather the same argument. Aubrey would talk, Chloe would say she couldn't do it and there were usually tears. Aubrey hated that Chloe wouldn't just let herself be happy and Chloe hated that Aubrey insisted she needed to put herself out there.

"Aubrey," Chloe said surprised as she answered the door, "shouldn't you be at work?"

"Well," Aubrey started, "it's getting a little difficult to get any work done at my office with the repeated interruptions from a certain brunette."

"Beca came to see you again?" Chloe said, genuinely surprised that the other woman hadn't given up.

"Chloe that woman is obviously head over heels for you. Today she had daffodils, fresh baked chocolate chip cookies and this bear," Aubrey informed her friend, handing over the adorable teddy.

Chloe considered the bear for a moment, smiling brightly at the purple bowtie. Purple was one of her favourite colours and she knew she had told Beca that during one of their many conversations. Sometimes she felt like they had fit a lifetime of conversations into one week. Beca obviously knew a lot about her already and Chloe couldn't help but remember everything about Beca. She remembered the way Beca's hair smelled of coconut and orange, her shampoo. She remembered the way Beca curled her deep brown locks around her finger when she was nervous. She remembered that Beca loves chocolate and finds the idea of baked goods with chopped nuts in them abhorrent, especially walnuts. Beca's smile is burned in the back of her mind and some days it kills her but she just doesn't think a relationship would work, it can't work.

"She'll get over me," Chloe tried to be as nonchalant as possible.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Aubrey's tone was almost angry.

"She will Bree. She'll find someone better, someone who actually wants to be with her."

Aubrey rolled her eyes visibly, "you want to be with her."

"I don't."

"You do. I know you and if things were different you'd be together already."

"But things aren't different Bree. I am still me and she's still her and here we are."

Aubrey sighed; Chloe's skull seemed so thick sometimes.

"It doesn't have to be like this Chloe. Just let me give her your number. Give her a chance."

Chloe shook her head, like a stubborn child who refused to do his chores or go to bed.

"You know what Chloe, have it your way. Be miserable for the rest of your life because you won't give anyone a chance. Be so afraid of getting hurt that you won't let yourself be happy. Stay hung up on what happened with Tom forever."

Aubrey stormed out not even turning around to see the tears starting to well up in her friend's eyes. She wasn't normally like this, especially not towards Chloe. She wasn't callous or angry. She just wanted what was best for her but she was fed up. She had someone practically begging to make her happy and Chloe was the one being stubborn. She was angry when she got in her car and still angry when she made it back to her office. She would probably be angry for a while but she wasn't having this conversation with Chloe again, it only made her blood boil.

"How did it go?" Jesse asked anticipating a better answer than the one they had received last time they visited Crystal Realty.

Beca shook her head.

"Maybe it is time to give up Jesse."

"Don't say that," Stacie offered in her most upbeat tone.

"She doesn't want to see me, it's clear as day. How can I be so stupid and desperate?" Beca was on the verge of tears.

Stacie wrapped an arm around her shorter friend, "you are not stupid Beca or desperate. You just opened your heart to someone whose heart is obviously even more guarded than yours."

"Who knew that was possible," Jesse quipped, hoping to make his friend smile.

"Not funny," Stacie scolded her husband.

"He's right. I was always like this. I never wanted to let anyone in and the one time I do open up it is to someone who's just like I was after my parents' divorce."

It was like a light bulb had gone off in Beca's head. If Chloe was acting like her she just had to act like everyone who had helped Beca open up. Jesse, Stacie and their other friends Benji and Amy had helped Beca; maybe she just needed them to help Chloe too. The idea was forming in her head but she needed to get the logistics down and of course she had to get her friends to agree. It just might work if everything fell into place but she was getting ahead of herself. Step one; she needed to find a camera.

"Aubrey?" Chloe called out as she knocked aggressively on the door of her friend's condo. She had been knocking for a few minutes and no answer. She thought that the blonde must be home by now and was just ignoring her.

A few more minutes of knocking and the door finally opened. Instead of Aubrey though a shirtless Greg answered the door.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry," Chloe offered, her cheeks turning red.

"No need to apologize. I was sleeping but I guess now I'm having tea with you."

Chloe smiled, "tea would be good."

"Peppermint right?" Greg asked.

"Right. How did you know?"

"You're Aubrey's best friend. You think she doesn't keep this place stocked with your favourites? We even have those awful, dry lemon cookies you like."

Peppermint tea and lemon cookies, Aubrey had always found it to be a disgusting combination. Peppermint tea had always been Chloe's favourite because it was her grandfather's favourite and Tom was the one to introduce Chloe to the awful lemon cookies. Aubrey was sure he was the only other person on earth who liked them.

"I am a terrible friend," Chloe sighed into her cup of tea.

"You're not. You're just stubborn," Greg offered.

"She's only trying to help me and I won't even hear her out. She's always been on my side and now I've pushed her away too."

"You haven't pushed her away, she's just a little farther than she normally is."

"It feels like a million miles. We haven't had a conversation that didn't end in tears for weeks."

"You're emotional people, there's nothing wrong with that. She's compassionate and you're passionate. You're both afraid and insecure and you are ridiculously stubborn. She's headstrong and she really is only trying to help you. Let her."

"I just don't think I can do what she wants me to," Chloe said honestly, she didn't think things would work with Beca and she couldn't stand the heartbreak.

Chloe knew what it was like for a relationship to end in the most painful of ways and she wasn't ready to open her heart up to that kind of pain again. She had so much to worry about in her life already she couldn't be worried about her heart. She was healing still and she just couldn't let those wounds get ripped open again. It was all too much for her and all she wanted was for Aubrey to understand it. She could be happy without a relationship. She was happy enough already. All she needed was Thalia and Aubrey and she would be okay. She just needed Aubrey to see that.

"Has Aubrey ever told you about Emily?" Greg spoke up breaking the silence they had been sitting in for the past few minutes.

"No," Chloe said honestly, "who's Emily?"

"She was my fiancé," Greg said, his heart heavy.

He didn't like to talk about Emily but he figured Chloe needed this. Aubrey had told Greg all about Tom and Greg had told her about Emily.

"Aubrey told me all about Tom and I know what that kind of heartbreak feels like. I proposed to Emily when we were 20. We were young but I knew in my heart I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. She was wonderful, incredibly sweet, kind and beautiful. She gave of herself to everyone; she was at the soup kitchen every weekend and she handed out sandwiches to homeless people in the park. I never thought I was good enough for her, but she always told me I was perfect for her. She was walking home one night alone after a charity event, it was late and dark and I couldn't pick her up because I had to stay late at work. She was mugged as she walked past an alley, they stabbed her to death for her wallet when she would have given them the shirt off her back if they had just asked."

Greg was crying when he finished speaking and Chloe wasn't sure what to say. She had spent time with Greg before but it was always with Aubrey and it was always lighthearted and fun. This was a side of him she had never seen before. She wiped a tear away from her own eye and sat in silence with Greg. She really wasn't sure what to say. Tom had died but she couldn't even imagine his pain. Tom had unfortunately been the cause of his own untimely death; Emily had done nothing to deserve that fate.

"I'm sorry," Chloe said finally, "I can't imagine. She sounds like a beautiful person."

"She was," Greg said, he was smiling now. "It hurts so much to think about her death, but her life was so beautiful that I can't help but smile. I'm sure she's an angel now."

Chloe nodded, "I'm sure she is."

"After she died I was sure I could never love again. It would be too painful and I didn't think I could open my heart up. There would never be another person worth that, until I met Aubrey. She is beautiful and kind and she is worth it for me. No matter what happens I am a better person for ever loving her."

Chloe was crying now, tears running down her face uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry," Greg apologized. "When I opened the door I had no intention of getting this deep," he laughed lightly.

"It's okay," Chloe sniffed, "I needed to hear it. Thank you for sharing your story. I know how hard that must have been. I hate to talk about Tom."

Greg got up from the table and walked around to where Chloe was sitting. The tall man wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close for a hug. As they embraced neither of them heard the keys scraping in the lock.

"Greg," Aubrey's voice called, "I'm home. Sorry I'm late."

Aubrey walked into the kitchen and saw her boyfriend and her best friend. She stopped for a moment and just watched. It certainly wasn't a scene she expected when she got home.

"Hey," Greg said, releasing Chloe from his grip. "Where have you been?"

"Retail therapy," Aubrey said gesturing to the bags in her hands.

Greg and Chloe both chuckled.

"Should I ask what's been going on here?" Aubrey raised an eyebrow curiously, "it's not everyday you come home to find your shirtless boyfriend hugging your best friend."

"I swear nothing happened," Chloe said mortified. "I just came over to talk to you."

Aubrey laughed out loud, "Oh my god Chloe, I didn't think anything was going on. I trust both of you completely."

Chloe breathed a sigh of relief.

"I was just telling her about Emily actually," Greg said honestly.

Aubrey could see that her boyfriend had been crying and now she knew why. It made sense. She had always thought about telling Chloe about Emily but never thought it was her place to do so. Greg was incredibly similar to Chloe, and their stories tragically similar. Aubrey was sure that's why she loved Greg so much. He reminded her so much of her beloved best friend.

Aubrey dropped her shopping bags and made her way over toward her best friend and her boyfriend. She wrapped her arms around Greg's waist and planted a kiss square on his lips.

"I love you," Aubrey said smiling.

"and you," she added, making her way over to where Chloe stood after breaking contact with her boyfriend.

Chloe was quick to embrace Aubrey as the blonde walked towards her.

"I love you too Bree and I'm sorry. I know you're just looking out for me."

"That's all I've ever done Chloe. I just want you to be happy."

"I know."

"Does that mean you'll give Beca a chance?" Aubrey asked hopefully.

Chloe wasn't sure if she could answer that just yet. Greg's story had opened her eyes but she was still so scared that she would give the other woman a chance only to be rejected. She wasn't ready but maybe Beca was worth that risk like Aubrey was worth the risk for Greg.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As promised another Sunday afternoon and another chapter is up. Hopefully this one has been worth the wait. As always I just want to take a moment to thank everyone who has taken the time to favourite this story, follow it, follow me, leave a comment or review or just read it. You are awesome and I keep writing for me but for you as well. All reviews are greatly appreciated. I hope everyone has a safe and happy new year. Enjoy!

Jesse couldn’t stop laughing because Amy couldn’t stop cracking jokes and neither of them were helping. Beca kicked herself internally because her original idea was to do these individually but thought hey why don’t we all get together and do the video shoot. That was a bad idea. Her friends were having fun which was nice but she was trying to get something done and was making no progress. She set up the shot again hoping that this time they could all get through it without doubling over in a fit of laughter.

 

“Okay Amy, another take and can we be serious this time?” Beca asked hopefully.

 

“Fat Amy, serious?” Jesse snorted loudly.

 

“I can be serious you kangaroo testicle,” Amy shot back.

 

Beca herself couldn’t help but crack up at that one and the horrified look on Jesse’s face didn’t make it any less funny.

 

Amy did as Beca asked and put on her best serious face as Beca filmed. Being Amy of course some jokes still slipped in but being Amy they were funny and they worked. Beca wanted this to turn out as naturally as possible. After Amy had finished she moved on to Jesse and then Stacie and finally Benji who had turned up a little late. Beca’s dad had sent her a short clip to include as well after she told him about her idea. Once she was satisfied with the footage she had she moved on to the editing stage.

 

Beca wasn’t sure exactly how this would turn out or more importantly how it would be received or if it would actually be received at all. She could tell Aubrey felt bad for her but she was always on Chloe’s side and if she didn’t think it was a good idea she wouldn’t give Beca’s project to her friend.

 

The brunette worked through the night editing. She wanted to include music at the right parts and more importantly the right music. She wanted to put the clips in just the right order. She wanted everything to flow and be perfect. If this was going to work it had to be perfect and this had to work. Beca figured this was her last chance. If she couldn’t convince Chloe to give her a chance after this then any shot she had with the red head was blown.

 

It was early in the morning and Beca was sipping her fifth or was it sixth cup of coffee as she finished up. She burned her finished video onto a DVD and sat back in her chair. She had downed far too much caffeine throughout the course of the night to be exhausted but she knew it would hit her soon enough. Beca took the DVD with her and climbed into bed, a short nap couldn’t hurt.

 

* * *

 

When Beca awoke from her slumber she couldn’t believe her eyes when she looked at the clock. She had failed to set an alarm and now it was after 5PM. To say she had overslept was an understatement. She wasn’t expected at work but she did have something important to do. She was going to give her finished work to Aubrey today and request that she pass it along to Chloe. She could only do that though if she could get to Aubrey’s office before it closed for the night. It was after 5:15PM already and Crystal Realty closed at 6PM sharp. It would take her at least 20 minutes to get there so she needed to leave like 5 minutes ago.

 

The brunette pulled on something half decent and practically flew down the steps and out to her car. She could speed just a little if she didn’t see any cops around and hopefully she would make it on time. Sure she could just wait until tomorrow but Beca didn’t want to wait any longer. She had spent enough time waiting and hoping and she was tired of it. This was her chance and she was going to take it.

 

She pulled into the parking lot of Crystal Realty at 5:57; make that 5:58PM. Beca hopped out of her car with the DVD in hand and ran towards the door. Locked.

 

“Damnit,” Beca shouted far too loud in a public place.

 

She slumped down on the sidewalk and wondered if her clock was too slow or if they always locked the door before closing or maybe if they had taken the day off. In any case the door was locked and Beca couldn’t get in. Beca waited though knowing that if Aubrey was still inside she would have to come out this way. She had been here enough times previously to know that this was the only way in and out of the building.

 

Sure enough after waiting for about ten minutes she heard the door unlock. Based on the voices she could hear Beca knew that Aubrey wasn’t alone but that didn’t matter much to her. She would just give her the DVD; ask her to pass it along to Chloe and leave.

 

“Hey,” Beca called as Aubrey and her co-worker walked to their cars.

 

Aubrey looked down to see Beca standing just outside the building and she wasn’t even surprised.

 

“I was wondering when I’d see you again,” Aubrey said smiling.

 

Beca was glad she didn’t seem annoyed. This might go over better than she had originally thought.

 

“I brought something for Chloe. I would really appreciate if you would give it to her. I made it for her. If you can get her to watch it I’ll owe you big time.”

 

Beca held out her hand and passed the DVD to the blonde woman before her. The co-worker who she was with sensed that this was something personal and bid Aubrey a quick farewell and headed to their car alone.

 

Aubrey studied what she had been given briefly.

 

“It’s a DVD,” Aubrey said very matter of fact-ly.

 

Beca just nodded. “Please ask her to watch it. I thought it might help change her mind and get her to give me another chance.”

 

“I’ll do what I can,” Aubrey offered, “you can obviously tell how stubborn she is though. I can’t promise anything but I’ll put in a good word for you.”

 

“Thank you Aubrey. You don’t really have to do anything for me but you’ve been really patient with my…err stalking.”

 

Aubrey chuckled, “I think you’re a great person Beca and I know Chloe likes you and you make her happy. I want her to be happy and even if she can’t see that you’d be good together, I do.”

 

Beca resisted the urge to hug the other woman feeling it might be a little weird. She hoped Aubrey would be able to get Chloe to watch her video. She had made sure to scrawl her phone number on the DVD itself just in case. She left the parking lot with a smile on her face and she was hoping for what would at this point be a miracle.

 

* * *

 

Aubrey didn’t bother to knock when she arrived at Chloe’s place and found the door open. She let herself in and found Chloe and her young daughter asleep on the couch. Not wanting to disturb them she made her way into the kitchen and put on the kettle for some tea. She sat and sipped and helped herself to some left over cookies from Chloe’s workplace and let her friend nap. Chloe was exhausted most of the time and any chance she had to sleep at the same time as Thalia was golden.

 

It had been about an hour when Aubrey finally heard some movement from the next room. Chloe was awake and stretching as she walked toward the kitchen presumably because the light was on.

 

“You really should leave your door locked,” Aubrey said, smiling at her still very sleepy friend.

 

“I think I’ll be okay if people only come in to make tea and eat my baked goods,” Chloe laughed.

 

“How long have you been here?” she asked her friend.

 

“About an hour. The two of you looked so peaceful, I didn’t want to bother you.”

 

“Well thank you for that. I worked a double shift yesterday and I certainly was tired. Thalia’s been sick so when she fell asleep during the movie it was a blessing.”

 

“I brought dinner by the way, it’s in the fridge; Chinese food from your favourite place and macaroni and cheese for Thalia. Don’t ask me why a Chinese restaurant sells mac and cheese, presumably for kids like yours.”

 

Both women laughed, it was an odd combination but it worked for them.

 

“Did I ever tell you how much I love you?” Chloe cooed as she wrapped her arms around Aubrey and pulled her in to a tight hug.

 

“Many times, and I love you too; hence the Chinese food. I brought you something else too,” Aubrey pulled the DVD out of her purse and handed it to her friend.

 

“What’s this?” the red head questioned the DVD with a phone number written on it in perhaps the worst chicken scratch she had ever seen.

 

Aubrey was hesitant but decided to be truthful. “It’s from Beca, she made it for you.”

 

Chloe’s jaw dropped slightly, “seriously?”

 

“Seriously,” Aubrey nodded, “and please watch it. She probably worked really hard on it and she really wants you to see it. Just watch it, that’s all I ask.”

 

Chloe considered things for a moment before speaking. She had no idea what was on the DVD but she knew exactly what its purpose was. It had to be another attempt to get Chloe to give her a chance and after her talk with Greg she was at the very least more open to that idea now.

 

“Okay,” Chloe agreed, “I’ll just bring Thalia to her room to lay down and I’ll watch it. I want you to stay with me though.”

 

Aubrey agreed silently nodding at her friend. She grabbed the DVD and moved to the living room. She sat and watched as Chloe picked up her little girl and carried her off to her bedroom. Thalia must have been feeling pretty awful, she didn’t even wake as Chloe moved her. The Thalia Aubrey knew was a constant ball of energy; always up to do something fun. She hoped she would feel better soon especially since she knew how much Thalia being sick upset Chloe.

 

* * *

 

“I’m ready,” Chloe spoke up when she re-entered the living room.

 

Aubrey pressed play as Chloe sat down, she had queued the DVD up while she was waiting for her friend.

 

On the screen Chloe could see Beca looking as beautiful as ever. The brunette’s smile made her heart ache, she hadn’t realized until this moment how much she actually missed Beca. Life had gotten in the way and her staunch beliefs that she couldn’t be in another relationship or that Beca wouldn’t like her if she knew the truth had clouded her brain. She couldn’t see that smile and not remember how much she had enjoyed being on that boat with Beca. She thought back to all the time they spent getting to know one another and to every time she had seen that smile previously. It hurt to see Beca smile and know that over the last few months she had been the reason Beca wasn’t smiling as much anymore.

 

“I was going to start by saying you’re probably wondering what this is all about but I know you know what this is going to be about. All I want is a chance and I’m hoping this will convince you to give me another one,” Beca’s voice could be heard coming out of the tiny speakers on Chloe’s old television set.

 

Chloe watched and listened as Jesse and Stacie and a few people she didn’t know talked about how great Beca was and how Chloe should give her a chance. They told funny stories about Beca and told of all her great qualities. They asked Chloe to open her heart and give their friend a chance. By the end of it all Chloe had laughed and cried and did both simultaneously when Beca’s blonde friend Amy was on screen. She could tell these people really cared about Beca and that more importantly Beca really cared about her. No one would go through this much trouble for someone they didn’t really care for, at least that’s what Chloe figured.

 

“So?” Aubrey said expectantly as the video finished and the credits were rolling.

 

“So what?”

 

Aubrey gave her a stern look, “are you going to give her a chance or what?”

 

Chloe wiped a tear from her cheek; she had to give the other woman a chance after that.

 

Chloe nodded, “yeah, I will. Watching that made me realize how much I miss her Aubrey. I’m still nervous but there’s no harm in calling her right?”

 

“Exactly and conveniently that chicken scratch on the DVD is actually Beca’s number,” Aubrey smirked at her friend.

 

“Of course it is. Hopefully I can make it out.”

 

“If you can’t I’m sure she’ll be at my office for a follow up visit in the coming days. I’ll get it from her then if needed.”

 

Chloe just smiled. She had mixed feelings, she was nervous but she was also excited. She wanted to see Beca again but she still wasn’t sure how she would react. She would have to tell the other woman the truth about her life. She would have to tell Beca about her crappy job and crappy apartment and most importantly her amazing daughter. There was a lot she had to tell Beca about and if Beca liked her now there was no guarantee she would still be interested when Chloe told her all of this. She tried to push those thoughts from her brain and just think about the positives. She would be seeing Beca again as soon as she could work up the nerve to call her.

 

* * *

 

Beca was splayed across her couch, her laptop on the table and the remote in her hand. She had been flipping channels for over 20 minutes and she still hadn’t found anything good to watch. She wasn’t sure what she had been expecting. It was finally Saturday and it was the middle of the afternoon. There was never anything good on in the middle of the day on a Saturday. She settled on an infomercial where the middle aged lady simply could not organize her cupboards without some sort of container set that could stack together. She always laughed at the part where a seemingly endless supply of containers came flying out at her when she opened her cupboard doors. She always told Jesse that infomercials were like a bad sitcom and she loved them.

 

Since it was Saturday she had nothing to do and she was just waiting for Jesse, Stacie, Fat Amy and Benji to come over for game night. It had gotten somewhat awkward for her in recent years as Fat Amy would occasionally bring a date and Benji often brought his girlfriend Anna to game night. She hated being the odd one out even if they did their best not to make things awkward for her. She hoped that tonight Fat Amy was flying solo so at least she wouldn’t be the only single person. Fat Amy was in a years long on and off relationship with a guy named Bumper who could only be described as a colossal douchebag but last she heard he had left for LA to sing backup on John Mayer’s new CD.

 

“Hey,” Beca said jovially as she opened the door to greet her friends a few hours later.

 

“Hey short stuff,” came Amy’s customary greeting.

 

“No Bumper tonight?” Beca asked hopefully.

 

“No, that muffin and are done. I’m the fabulous crispy top part and he is the mushy bottom part that’s only good sometimes when you’re really hungry and you want to eat the whole muffin.”

 

Beca just nodded and pretended to understand what Amy had been blabbering about as she had done many times over the years. She loved Amy but sometimes that girl said some weird things. Game night was no exception; Amy’s responses were always hilarious whether it was trivia or some other kind of guessing game. Amy could even make Settlers of Catan hilarious and that was part of the reason Beca loved her; because Jesse and Benji insisted on playing it every time they got together.

 

As the night wore on she had been enjoying her friends’ company so much that she hadn’t even thought about Chloe, which was rare these days. She had given Aubrey the DVD days ago and hadn’t heard back. She resolved to go into Crystal Realty on Monday if she didn’t hear from either of them and that would be that. If Chloe said she wouldn’t watch it or didn’t want to see her this thing between them or lack thereof was done. She couldn’t keep doing this and she was ready to move on or at least she would tell herself she was ready to move on. She would find out for sure on Monday but for now she would keep playing games with her friends.

 

The rules to the games they were playing became less and less important the later it got and the more they had to drink. Soon they were all just lying on the floor and reminiscing about old times. They had known each other since college so there was always a fun story to tell even if it had been told a hundred times before.

 

It was late when Beca heard it but she was sure that her phone was ringing. She climbed over the now sleeping bodies of her friends to find it. She looked around and tripped over things in the dark and hoped that the ringing wouldn’t wake her friends. It had been a few minutes and she clearly missed the first call but the phone kept ringing. Beca reached under the couch and then between the cushions. When she finally found the damned thing behind the couch it had stopped ringing for a second time. Two missed calls from a number Beca didn’t recognize late at night; damnit.

 

She hoped they would try her one more time but the phone didn’t ring again. She wasn’t sure what to do. Should she call the unknown number back or just wait and maybe they would try again. Maybe it was a wrong number and it just took them a while to realize. Different scenarios flitted through her mind but she wouldn’t let herself think about the one she wanted most. What if Chloe had finally decided to call her; what if Chloe had finally decided to call her and she missed it? No, she wouldn’t let her mind go there. Beca walked to her bedroom and tried not to think about it. It was so late now that whoever it was could wait until morning. If they didn’t call her back she would just call them. She wrote down the mystery number on a post-it and stuck it on her mirror before crawling into bed. She would call that number in the morning and hope for the best.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I just want to thank you again for sticking by this story since I haven’t been doing a good job of updating regularly. Life gets in the way and I appreciate your patience. I honestly wasn’t sure what was going to happen when Beca woke up the next morning and I was fighting a block for a long time. With this chapter I know what direction the story is headed in as I prepare to wrap things up. As always your feedback is greatly appreciated, a review or comment here or a message on Tumblr (shesamarshmallow) always helps. ☺

The sun was practically blinding Beca as she lay in bed; a hangover had her head pounding. She stayed like that for a few minutes, the light definitely wasn’t helping the pain in her head but she didn’t want to move. It wasn’t until her phone rang a couple seconds later that Beca remembered last night. She hopped out of bed, her head still throbbing and grabbed her still ringing phone off the nightstand. She answered before they could hang up without even checking to see if the number matched the one from last night.

 

“Hello?” Beca said, almost as if it was a question. She didn’t have any idea who might be calling her this early unless it was Chloe.

 

“Hi Beca, it’s Aubrey.”

 

Beca sighed into the speaker before speaking, “please tell me she didn’t ask you to call and reject me again for her?”

 

The line was quiet and the longer it was the more nervous Beca became. She was sure that video would work but at this point it seemed like it hadn’t.

 

“Aubrey, you still there?”

 

This time it was Aubrey who was sighing into the phone, “yeah, sorry.”

 

“I’m calling because Chloe’s in the hospital. We went out last night to get a few things at the store and a truck…”

 

Aubrey stopped there unable to continue.

 

“I’m on my way,” Beca hung up the phone and ran out of her condo practically tripping over her still sleeping friends in the living room.

 

* * *

 

As she made her way down to her car Beca checked the number Aubrey had called from to see if it matched the one from last night. When it did Beca’s heart sunk. Aubrey had been calling to tell her this last night. Aubrey had called her right after it happened so she could be there and she wasn’t. Aubrey would only call her if Chloe wanted her there and Beca didn’t even bother to answer the phone. She couldn’t beat herself up about this right now, she had somewhere to be but she was pissed at herself. She could have been there for her already but instead she went to sleep.

 

Beca made it to the hospital quickly but wasn’t quite sure where to go when she arrived. She sent a text to the number Aubrey had called from and hoped she would answer quickly.

 

Beca’s phone buzzed and she had her answer.

 

_Room 46B_

Aubrey was standing outside the room waiting for her when she arrived.

 

“I’m sorry,” it was the only thing Beca could think of to say when she saw the other woman.

 

Aubrey took a deep breath, “she was going to call you today.”

 

Beca wasn’t sure if that comforted her or made her feel worse about the whole situation.

 

“Can I see her?” Beca asked hopefully.

 

“Beca I’m sorry I didn’t know how to tell you this on the phone. Chloe hasn’t woken up since the accident; she’s in a coma. I was in the car with her but the car that hit us swerved and hit us on an angle, she was driving and the car impacted on her side. She was in the middle of telling me how excited she was to see you again.”

 

Aubrey’s eyes were filled with tears as she finished speaking and Beca could feel tears forming in her own eyes. It was a few seconds later and Aubrey had her arms around the shorter woman. They weren’t close or even friends really but they had Chloe in common and Beca didn’t shy away from the embrace.

 

As Aubrey pulled away Beca looked up at her and considered her face. She noticed things she hadn’t when she first arrived at the hospital. She had scratches and scars that weren’t covered by her blonde hair. Beca assumed they were from the glass of the shattered windshield. Other than that though the woman had obviously been lucky. Chloe was lying in a coma and Aubrey was standing in front of her almost unscathed, at least physically.

 

Aubrey could obviously sense what the brunette was thinking.

 

“I was incredibly lucky. It happened so fast and all I can remember is walking out of the car and seeing her still trapped in the car as the rescue workers fought to get her out. She wasn’t screaming, she wasn’t moving; it was like time stood still. I just stood there and watched and then I remembered…”

 

Aubrey stopped again, not sure if she should continue with what she was going to say.

 

“I remembered Chloe’s daughter was in the back seat. I looked toward the back of the car but she wasn’t in there. I yelled out her name and walked around the scene, there was glass and metal on the ground and there was blood and Beca I have never been more scared in my life.”

 

Beca’s jaw was visibly hanging open; she hadn’t expected to hear Aubrey’s addition to the story. She was speechless.

 

They stood in silence outside of Chloe’s hospital room. Beca had a million questions swirling in her brain. This was too much information for her to process in such a short period. She didn’t know what to think, what to say, she almost wanted to run out of the hospital and go back to bed. Maybe if she could just get home and pull the covers up over her head all of this would go away. It was shocking and it hurt and Beca’s world had been turned upside down.

 

“Is she okay?” Beca spoke up finally, “Chloe’s daughter. Is she okay?”

 

“Thalia,” Aubrey clarified, “yes, thank God. She was sitting in a safety seat in back on my side of the car and not Chloe’s. Chloe keeps the child seat on the opposite side of her car so she can see her more easily. She would have been crushed if she had been on the driver’s side of the car. She’s traumatized and scared obviously, but she’s asleep right now.”

 

“Chloe never mentioned her,” Beca spoke up.

 

“It’s complicated.”

 

“I’m sure it is but I can’t help but feel like I don’t know her at all.”

 

Aubrey didn’t feel like it was her place but Beca had questions now and she was the only one who could answer them.

 

“Beca don’t be upset. She likes you a lot. Her life is messy, she has a lot going on and she’s been through a lot. She just thought that if she told you the truth, you wouldn’t want to be with her. Chloe was just protecting her heart, it’s been broken before and she couldn’t fall apart again Beca. I hope you understand.”

 

When Aubrey finished Beca couldn’t help but feel mixed emotions. Why did Chloe feel like Beca would reject her? Had she done something to give her that impression? Beca was working herself up. She needed to calm down, the situation was already high stress and she didn’t need to make it worse. They only knew each other for a week; she tried to keep that in mind. She was crazy about the red head but it was still just one-week, an amazing week, but one week nonetheless.

 

“I don’t understand but I will. I just wish I could talk to her.”

 

“Me too.”

* * *

 

“Do you want a coffee or something?” Beca asked Aubrey who had probably been up all night and was running on fumes.

 

Aubrey nodded, “I’ll come with you to grab it. I need to go for a walk.”

 

As they walked through the halls of the hospital all the questions Beca had were still crowding her brain. She had more questions today than she had in all the weeks she had been at home thinking about Chloe. Chloe had a daughter she never told her about and who knows what else Beca didn’t know about her life. All Beca wanted to do was talk to Chloe but that was impossible. Worst still Beca didn’t know how long it would be until she could talk to the other woman, if ever. That thought hit her like a punch in the gut. What if she didn’t wake up?

 

Beca stopped in the middle of the hall way and it was a minute before Aubrey noticed and turned around.

 

“Are you okay Beca?” she asked, the sudden halt worried Aubrey.

 

“Is she going to wake up? Did the doctors say if she’s going to be okay?” Beca was practically crying, the desperation in her voice broke Aubrey.

 

The tears were pouring out of her eyes as she answered Beca, “they don’t know. They’re hopeful but they don’t know. They are hoping she wakes up in the next few days. So do I.”

 

“I have to talk to her again Aubrey. Kiss her again. Tell her how much I care about her and that no matter what she has to tell me I still want her.”

 

Aubrey was silent. Not the kind of awkward silence that often falls over people but an understanding silence. There was nothing either of them wanted more than for Chloe to wake up and just be okay.

 

“She knows,” Aubrey said finally, it was almost a whisper but Beca heard it.

 

Beca wasn’t sure she believed her, but she smiled anyway. She needed that thought to carry her through. If she was going to make it through however many days or weeks it would take for Chloe to wake up she was going to need some hope.

 

At least an hour had passed between the time they left for coffee and when they got back to Chloe’s room. The door was still closed; Beca hadn’t seen her yet. She wasn’t sure how she would react if she went beyond the threshold. She didn’t know if she could handle seeing Chloe lay there. She knew it wouldn’t be the bright and bubbly girl she met on the boat, but that girl was in there somewhere. Beca knew that was the girl she needed to keep it together for. That was the woman she needed to hope for.

 

“Beca, I don’t know what your work commitments are like but do you want to stay here with her tonight?”

 

“I can put work on hold. I can stay,” Beca’s voice was quivering but she was sure.

 

“I’m going to take Thalia back to my place and I have to call her family. I was just in shock and I didn’t know how to tell them. You were the first person I thought of and I knew she wanted to see you again. I know it doesn’t work like this but I guess I just thought maybe she’d wake up if she could feel you here.”

 

Aubrey opened the door to Chloe’s hospital room and Beca waited for a few seconds; she needed to collect herself before she stepped in. She wasn’t ready but she would never be ready for this. It wasn’t easy; it wasn’t something you could ever know how to do.

 

Beca broke into tears when she saw Chloe lying in that hospital bed, still. She was covered in bruises and scars. Beca couldn’t imagine how much pain she would be in when she woke up. Her body was damaged and to Beca it was almost like Chloe wasn’t there at all. She was there physically but she felt so distant. Like she could be anywhere else and it wouldn’t matter, Chloe didn’t know she was there. It was disheartening but Beca moved in closer.

 

When Beca looked away from Chloe she could see Aubrey in the corner of the room, a still sleeping little girl was now in her arms. She knew this wasn’t the way Chloe had ever envisioned Beca finding out about her kid, if she had ever imagined it. It wasn’t ideal but Beca couldn’t help but smile at the sight of the young child. She was beautiful, so small and she looked so much like Chloe. Beca’s heart broke for her, she looked to be around 4 years old and this would be difficult for her to understand.

 

Aubrey walked in her direction and Beca could tell that the little one was stirring in her arms.

 

“Where are we?” Thalia asked Aubrey, her voice was so small and she was obviously scared.

 

“I don’t know if you remember anything but when we went out to the store last night we got into an accident. We are at the hospital now Thalia.”

 

“Is mama okay?” Aubrey dreaded this question. She didn’t know how to tell her. She had never in her life imagined something worse than giving Thalia this news.

 

“She was hurt in the accident Thalia, very badly. Her body is in a lot of pain so it went to sleep while it tries to heal. She will be sleeping for a while but the doctors will help her and then she can wake up.”

 

Thalia looked at her mother in the hospital bed and started to cry. She was young but Beca could tell that she knew that Chloe was in rough shape. She was visibly hurt and this wasn’t lost on the child.

 

Aubrey rubbed Thalia’s back as she held her hoping to offer any comfort she possibly could.

 

“Thalia I’m going to take you to my house while the doctors help mama. Is that okay?”

 

“I want to stay with her,” Thalia cried out. Aubrey hated this; she didn’t know what to say.

 

“I know you do baby but the doctors need some time to help her. She would want you to come home with me so I can take care of you, okay baby?”

 

Thalia just nodded.

 

In all the hurt and confusion Thalia hadn’t even noticed that there was someone else in the room.

 

“Thalia, this is Beca. She’s going to stay with your mama for a bit so she won’t be alone. We will come back tomorrow.”

 

The introduction was slightly awkward but Beca smiled at Thalia and was relieved when the little girl returned the smile.

 

“Hi Beca,” came her little voice, “please call Aubrey if mama wakes up.”

 

Beca nodded, “I will. You make sure Aubrey gets some sleep okay?”

 

“Okay,” Thalia agreed.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Aubrey informed the brunette, “call me if anything comes up.”

 

“I will.”

 

* * *

 

Beca curled up in a chair next to Chloe’s bed as Aubrey and Thalia left the room and the door closed. It was another hour before a nurse showed up. She didn’t even ask Beca who she was or what she was doing there. She figured they weren’t about to kick someone out who was just trying to be there for their loved one in a coma. She was sure they had rules at this hospital but in this case perhaps the staff were willing to bend them. Beca didn’t even know what she would say if anyone were to ask who she was. Their relationship was complicated at best and at worst they didn’t really even have a relationship. They were acquaintances with a certain affection for one another who hadn’t spoken in weeks.  Beca resolved that she wouldn’t say that to any nurse who asked. She would just say they were a couple; it wasn’t as if Chloe would protest.

 

No matter how hard she tried Beca couldn’t get comfortable in the chair. She wasn’t sure if it was just her emotions that had her restless or that she was physically uncomfortable.

 

The hours passed like this, silently. Chloe wasn’t able to say anything and Beca didn’t know what to say. She had seen enough medical dramas on TV to know that they always said you should talk to coma patients.

 

“I’ve missed you so much you know,” Beca started, feeling almost silly talking to someone who couldn’t respond.

 

“When I met you that first day of the cruise Jesse was the one who pushed me to talk to you. I wasn’t going to and that confident swagger, totally fake. I didn’t think such a gorgeous woman would ever be interested in me. I’m so glad I listened to him. You kind of set my world on fire that day and that fire hasn’t gone out since. I’ve never stopped wanting to see you again,” Beca continued, still unsure.

 

“Please wake up so that I can tell you all of this all over again. I really care about you and I really want that second chance. I want you no matter what that entails. Please wake up Chloe.”

 

Beca wiped the tears that were flowing out of her eyes with her sleeve and rolled over in the chair. Chloe hadn’t stirred and Beca was getting tired. Her headache from this morning had returned and the day had been emotionally draining.

 

The brunette hadn’t prayed in a long time but she found herself asking the man upstairs for some solace. She prayed that Chloe would wake up and she prayed that she would be okay. Beca prayed that she would hear her voice again soon. She wasn’t sure why, she wasn’t really a believer but it gave her some relief to think that maybe someone was listening.

 

Her lids were heavy and it wasn’t long before she was asleep. Tomorrow was another day and Beca could only hope it would be better than this one.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: When I started writing this story it was going to go in a completely different direction but now I’m here. I think this is a better direction and a better story than it was going to be, hopefully you’ll agree that it’s a good one. As always I just want to thank everyone, thank you for following, thank you for liking and thank you for reading. If you have the time I would really appreciate a review or comment or a message on Tumblr if you’d prefer (shesamarshmallow). Feedback is always helpful and keeps a writer going. You are awesome and I hope you enjoy the update.

Beca strummed her guitar absent mindedly as she stared out the window. She had heard or maybe read somewhere once that you should play music for coma patients. Beca had always loved music and she had picked up a guitar for the first time in high school. She hadn’t played in a while; she was busy with work and then with her pursuit of Chloe. Still though, every time she picked up the guitar again it felt like coming home. Her fingers instinctively knew where to arrange themselves on the frets along the neck of her guitar. They knew what song she wanted to play before she even strummed the first chord. Even when everything in the world seemed wrong music felt right.

 

She wasn’t sure what genre to play, would Chloe prefer some light rock or was she more of a country gal. They had talked about seemingly everything during that week on the cruise but still Beca felt like there was so much she didn’t know about Chloe. It scared her a little bit to think about the things she didn’t know. All she could think was that she might never get her answers. If Chloe never woke up she would never get to ask her what her favourite song is or what she likes to eat for breakfast. Beca couldn’t think like that though, stay positive the doctors had said. Stay positive Aubrey had said. She will wake up her parents had said. Beca wasn’t so sure but she kept strumming.

 

“Chloe loves this song,” Beca heard Aubrey’s voice before she saw that the other woman had just walked into the room.

 

“It was one of the first ones I learned to play actually.”

 

“She always said it sounded like the song they would play in a romantic comedy when the two leads are kissing in the rain,” Aubrey chuckled as she said this.

 

“Says,” Beca said quietly.

 

“What?”

 

“Says,” Beca repeated, “Chloe always says that. She’s still here.”

 

“Says,” Aubrey agreed.

 

They sat in silence for a while, Aubrey curling up in a chair at the end of Chloe’s bed. It had been almost a week since the accident and every day was like this one. Beca showed up at the hospital as early as possible. She would sit next to Chloe’s bedside. Most of the time she would play for her. Sometimes she would read to her. Sometimes she would just talk to her, ramble mostly. Beca would tell Chloe things she had never told anyone in her life. She would read off the lists in her mind of her favourite songs, her favourite bands and all the books she loved. After a while Aubrey would show up, once she had dropped Thalia off at daycare or with her Aunt Alison.

* * *

 

Beca thought her relationship with Aubrey was rather strange, or at least she thought other people would think it strange. She had spent more time with Aubrey than she ever had with Chloe. Between showing up at her office and spending time with her now, they had sort of become friends. It was a weird way to become friends Beca thought; hanging out with the best friend of the girl you’re into while she’s in a coma. Even so, Aubrey never said anything about it. She was always steadfastly on Chloe’s side when Beca had been pursuing her, but now there were no sides. They were both on Chloe’s side; they just wanted her to wake up. They were friends because they both just wanted Chloe to be okay again.

 

“There’s muffins in the bag,” Aubrey spoke up after they had been sitting for what seemed like forever. “If you’re hungry,” she added.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Chloe hates muffins you know. She says there’s no icing so what’s the point.”

 

Beca laughed, of course she does. She knew from the short period of time she had spent with Chloe that she was quirky. She was bubbly and fun and strong willed and opinionated and of course she hates muffins. Beca pulled her knees to her chest; the room had gone quiet again.

 

“What else does she hate?” she asked.

 

“Not much,” Aubrey admitted, “she’s the kind of person who loves the world and everything in it.”

 

“Except muffins,” Beca said, chuckling.

 

“Except muffins.”

 

Days passed in much the same way. Beca and Aubrey sat by Chloe’s bedside and talked. They laughed. Much of the time they sat in silence. They watched as doctors and nurses came through the room, checking monitors and fussing with Chloe. Beca had taken time off work. Jesse said he could handle it and that she should be with Chloe if she felt that was the right thing to do. Aubrey took time off too, to take care of Thalia. Chloe’s sister Alison said she could take her but Aubrey insisted. Alison made Aubrey promise that she would let her help. Apparently Aubrey had a problem with asking people for help, even when she needed it.

 

Every day they hoped she would wake up or show some signs of life beyond breathing and every day they went to sleep disappointed. The doctors weren’t much help. They never really had anything new to say or any hope to give them. They said cases like this were hard to call. They said that anything could happen and it was still early. It had been two weeks and Beca wondered when it was no longer going to be early.

 

“Do you want to come back to my place for dinner?” Aubrey asked one night as she was about to leave.

 

Beca didn’t answer at first, unsure. She always left later than Aubrey, preferring to stay by Chloe’s side until it was time to go home to sleep.

 

“Greg is making chicken piccata,” she offered trying to convince the brunette.

 

“I’m fine,” Beca lied, “I’ll just get something from the vending machines.”

 

Aubrey shook her head as she grabbed Beca’s hands and pulled her up out of the chair she practically lived in these days.

 

“Beca, you need to take care of yourself. She’d want you to. Chloe always wants the best for everyone and she would want you to be okay.”

 

Beca agreed silently and followed Aubrey out of the hospital room.

 

* * *

 

Aubrey’s apartment was gorgeous, and so was her boyfriend. The handsome man smiled at Beca as she crossed the threshold.

 

“This is Greg,” Aubrey said introducing her sort of friend to her boyfriend.

 

“Hi,” Beca said nodding in his direction. “Your apartment is really nice.”

 

“Thank you,” Greg smiled, “all Aubrey’s doing though. She has an eye for interior design. I told her she should start decorating the places she sells.”

 

Beca hadn’t noticed her before but as she looked around she saw little Thalia curled up in a chair in the corner. Beca could tell she wasn’t sleeping but she was still and not the bright, bubbly little one that Aubrey had described. Beca watched her for a moment, unsure if she should say anything.

 

“Hi,” Beca almost whispered it, sitting down on the coffee table in front of Thalia.

 

Thalia didn’t respond, she didn’t even turn to look at Beca, her eyes focused on something or nothing outside the window.

 

“I heard you like doing people’s hair,” Beca offered, Aubrey had told her this one-day as they sat in Chloe’s hospital room.

 

Thalia still didn’t answer.

 

“It’s okay you know. To be sad.”

 

Beca knew this little girl, she remembered this little girl. She was this little girl, after her mom passed away. She was a little older than Thalia at the time. She was lost and she missed her mom. All she wanted more than anything in the world was to talk to her again, to hug her again, and to see her mother’s smile just one more time. Now Beca wanted more than anything for Thalia to get all of that. She wanted Chloe to wake up for her; she wanted to be able to kiss her, to tell her that she cares about her and that their time together meant the world to her and then some. More than that all that though, she wants Thalia to have her mother back. A little girl needs her mother, Beca knows that all too well.

 

They sat in silence for a few more minutes. Beca just stared at Thalia and Thalia just stared out the window. Then Thalia got up from her chair and climbed into Beca’s lap. She couldn’t possibly know anything about Beca’s past but somehow Beca felt like Thalia knew Beca understood how she was feeling. Beca just wrapped her arms around the small child and held her. Beca knew that was what she needed right now. Not to talk. Not to smile or laugh or play. She just needed to be held. She needed comfort and Beca never thought herself very good with children but that she could offer.

 

Aubrey and Greg ate the chicken piccata without them. Neither Beca nor Thalia was particularly hungry and Aubrey wasn’t going to force the issue. There was something about hurting that made you numb to everything else. As hungry as either of them might have otherwise been they just couldn’t feel it right now.

 

That night Beca feel asleep on Aubrey’s couch not wanting to go home. It was probably a good thing Aubrey figured. Thalia hadn’t slept through a full night since the accident. She had nightmares and would wake up screaming for Chloe. For now though, she was fast asleep next to Beca on the couch.

 

* * *

 

When Beca awoke the next morning she found herself in an unfamiliar apartment. She tried not to stir too much when she saw that Thalia was still fast asleep in her arms. She was surprised the little girl hadn’t fallen off the couch given how much she tossed and turned. Perhaps that’s why she was clinging to Beca’s neck as if it were a flotation device. She stayed silent for a while, not sure what time it was and not wanting to wake Thalia or anyone else up.

 

It was only a few moments before Aubrey walked into the room, fully dressed.

 

“Good morning sleepyhead,” she greeted Beca, “how did you sleep last night?”

 

“Well,” Beca offered truthfully, she hadn’t slept that well any night since she had gotten that call from Aubrey.

 

“Good, and Thalia didn’t wake up with any nightmares?”

 

“No,” Beca responded, “she rolled around quite a bit but she never woke up.”

 

“That’s amazing,” Aubrey said, genuinely surprised. “There must be something about you that comforts her. I tried letting her sleep with me but she still couldn’t sleep through a full night.”

 

“So what are your plans for the day?” Beca asked. She of course knew what they usually were but perhaps today could be different. They needed a change, and maybe Beca wanted to forget for a little while.

 

“Nothing really, I was just going to run some errands.”

 

“Would it be weird,” Beca started, “I mean, would it be weird if I took Thalia for the day? Maybe went to the park.”

 

Aubrey smiled down at the little girl whose arms were still wrapped tightly around Beca’s neck.

 

“No,” Aubrey shook her head, “I think Chloe would like that. She was so afraid that you wouldn’t want to be with her if you found out she had a kid. If only she could see this.”

 

The thought made both of them sad.

 

Beca moved gently and picked Thalia up, trying hard not to wake her but the movement startled the little girl.

 

“Good morning,” Beca said cheerfully, smiling back at Thalia who even though she was a little groggy had a bright smile on her face.

 

“Morning Beca. Are you going to hang out with me today?” she asked.

 

“Yes actually, I was thinking maybe we could go to the park or something. What do you want to do?”

 

“The park sounds fun.”

 

Beca gently put Thalia down and watched as she ran to the guest bedroom to get dressed for the day. Beca made her way over to the kitchen and sat at the table. Aubrey placed a cup of coffee in front of her and sat down next to her. No matter where they were it seemed like they could sit in a comfortable silence forever. Maybe they just understood each other, maybe they just didn’t know what else to say. Beca sipped the hot liquid and tried to clear her mind. All she could think about was Chloe these days and today she just wanted to think about anything else. It hurt too much to think about Chloe and Beca was tired of hurting.

 

“I’m ready,” Thalia shouted as she barreled back into the living room. Thalia was dressed in a pair of jeans and a pink sweater. Her hair was up in pigtails that she had apparently done herself and she was carrying a pair of tiny pink sneakers in her hands.

 

“Excellent,” Beca said, giving the child the once over. Beca didn’t know much about childcare but she figured Thalia’s outfit was appropriate for the park.

 

“Have fun,” Aubrey yelled to the pair as they hurried out the door.

 

* * *

 

Thalia had grabbed Beca’s hand and rushed her out of the apartment, apparently excited about the day. Aubrey smiled at Beca while she could still see her, happy that Thalia was having a good day. She hadn’t spoken much since the accident and she hadn’t been sleeping well. Aubrey was worried about her but she didn’t know what to do. She couldn’t very well tell a child to just snap out of it when she didn’t know whether her mother was ever going to wake up.

 

The air was cool and wind whipped through her hair as they walked toward the park. Thalia gripped Beca’s hand tightly and matched her slow pace. Beca wasn’t in a hurry to get there. She wasn’t in a hurry to do anything. Ever since Chloe’s accident it was as if time stood still. There was nowhere to be, no responsibilities and no one to answer to. Beca could do whatever she wanted to and right now she just wanted to enjoy a walk in the park with Thalia.

 

When they reached the playground in the park Thalia ran toward the swings. They were her favourite, Aubrey had told Beca this. When they did talk in Chloe’s room Aubrey would tell her things, about Chloe, about Thalia, never about herself. Beca felt strange, getting to know Chloe through her best friend. She should be learning these things from Chloe. Chloe should be the one to tell her all about her daughter, about her life, about the fact that she hates muffins. Beca tried hard not to think about Chloe but she can’t help it.

 

Beca helps Thalia up onto the big girl swing as Thalia calls them and begins to push her. Thalia squeals with delight as she goes higher and higher on the swing. Beca laughs, she can’t help it. A child’s laughter is infectious in the way that yawning is. If she never stops pushing the swing she’s sure Thalia will never tell her to stop. She’s happy, so happy and this makes everything seem okay if only for a minute. Aubrey told her that Thalia hasn’t been doing so well. Today is her first good day since the accident and it comforts Beca to know she’s a part of that. Truthfully today is her first good day since the accident too.

 

When Thalia is finally ready to stop swinging Beca stops pushing her and slows down the swing gently. She picks Thalia up and carries her for a bit. She fixes her pigtails that the wind has messed up. She’s not sure where they’re headed but she keeps walking. She’s glad Thalia’s wearing a sweater because it is a little bit chilly out.

 

“Can we get ice cream?” Thalia asks, smiling up at Beca with a smile that Beca is sure a child uses to get exactly what they want.

 

“Absolutely. Where to?” she isn’t totally familiar with the area and she knows Thalia must have a favourite place to get ice cream.

 

They walk in silence mostly, Thalia doesn’t ask a lot of questions the way she always thought children did. Maybe she normally does but today she isn’t in the mood. Beca doesn’t know but she doesn’t ask questions either. It doesn’t feel like her place. If Thalia wants to talk, she will. Beca didn’t want to talk after her mother died. She didn’t ask questions either. Her mother was the one Beca liked to talk to. She answered all of Beca’s silly questions. She was sure in this moment that Chloe was the same for Thalia.

 

Thalia ordered chocolate ice cream. Beca remembered Chloe telling her on the cruise that chocolate ice cream was the best flavor and no other flavors could compare. She rambled on and on about how ice cream with nuts and other things in it were just over compensating. Beca remembered laughing at this. If they were as good as plain old chocolate Chloe had said, they wouldn’t need all of those other things. Beca didn’t agree, but she went with it and they had chocolate ice cream for dinner that night in Beca’s room.

 

After they finished their ice cream they walked back in the direction of Aubrey and Greg’s apartment. Beca was starting to feel strange about not having visited Chloe at all today. What if she knew she was alone? What if she knew that Beca was there every day and thought that she had given up? What if she woke up and Beca wasn’t there? She wanted to be the first person Chloe saw when she woke up. When seemed far too hopeful but it was always when for Beca. She couldn’t think in any other terms.

 

* * *

 

When they reached the apartment Aubrey wasn’t home. She must have gone out to run those errands. Greg let them in and asked Thalia how the park was. Thalia happily recounted of the details of her day for Greg. He smiled the same smile at Beca that Aubrey had this morning. As if to say thank you for making this child smile again.

 

Beca sat silently at the table with Greg as Thalia ran off to her room to change. It was funny how silence had always seemed awkward before. These last two weeks though, it had been a godsend. There was only so much talking Beca could do and there was a lot she didn’t want to talk about. The what if scenarios Beca was always running over in her head, she didn’t want to verbalize any of them. Greg made another pot of coffee and offered Beca a cup, black, just the way she liked it.

 

When he finished his cup Greg went to check on Thalia. A soon as he walked away Beca’s phone began to ring. She fumbled through her purse feeling around the device. Luckily for Beca whoever was trying to reach her was persistent, calling again after she didn’t pick up the first time. She examined the caller ID quickly before picking up. It was Aubrey.

 

“Beca, hey it’s Aubrey. I’m at the hospital and you need to get down here right away.”

 

Beca dropped the phone before she could even answer. She heard the screen crack but she didn’t even care. If Aubrey was telling her to get to the hospital it was important. Beca didn’t want to think about it, she just needed to get there.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: You have all been the most patient audience and I will never stop appreciating that. Thank you so much for reading, and thank you for your feedback. It always makes me smile to read a new review. If you have a moment I always appreciate a review, comment or message on Tumblr (shesamarshmallow) from a reader. Thank you for sticking with this story and enjoy.

When Beca arrived at the hospital Aubrey was again standing in front of the door to Chloe’s room. It was obvious that she was there to fill Beca in on whatever she had missed when she dropped her phone. Beca’s heart was racing, she had assumed Aubrey had good news but this could be anything. Her tone had been even, she didn’t sound upset, Chloe had to be okay, she had to.

 

“Beca, hey,” she heard the other woman’s voice as she neared the spot where Aubrey stood, “calm down.”

 

Aubrey placed her hands on Beca’s shoulders and waited for her to take a deep breath. It was obvious Beca was worked up and Aubrey wished she had let her finish when they were on the phone. Perhaps she shouldn’t have opened with you need to get down here now. It wasn’t her intention to scare her or get her all worked up like this. The doctor had news and she just thought Beca would want to hear it.

  
“Do you need to go sit down?” Aubrey asked, “we can find some chairs in the waiting room.”

 

“I’m fine,” Beca was only half lying; she just really wanted to know why she was here.

 

“When the nurse came in to check on Chloe this morning she saw movement, Chloe was stirring. She called in Chloe’s doctor to see and he confirmed it. This is a good sign Beca, she’s in there and Dr. O’Brien thinks she’s close to waking up. He thinks she’s trying.”

 

Beca’s jaw was agape. She had of course been hoping for more when Aubrey called her but this was something. This was good news.

 

“Can we go in and see her?” Beca asked, a little unsure.

 

“You can,” Aubrey said smiling, “I’ve been here for a while. I’m going to go home and check on Thalia and Greg.”

 

Beca nodded, “yeah, okay. I’ll call you if there is anymore news.”

 

Beca watched as Aubrey walked down the long hallway and turned the corner. She was hesitant to go in, she was excited minutes ago but now she was nervous. All the doctor had said was that she could wake up soon. Nothing was guaranteed and there was still no time frame. Close wasn’t now and Beca didn’t want to get her hopes up anymore than they already were.

 

* * *

 

As Beca cracked the door open she could see Chloe lying there, still. She may have been stirring before but she was stiff right now. Beca hated seeing her like this, it was hard to see her like this, it never stopped being hard. The Chloe she had met on the cruise was bright and full of life. She was perky and upbeat and so far removed from this. This Chloe needed her to be there though. She needed the people she cares about to stick by her and be there even when she can’t be with them. Beca knew this much so she sat in the same chair she did every day and watched. In her haste to get to the hospital Beca hadn’t brought anything with her, no book, no music, nothing. She was alone with her thoughts and the noise from the machines in Chloe’s room.

 

As much as she wanted it to her brain just wouldn’t stop. Her thoughts were running wild and they were forcing her to consider each one. The loudest one was a thought she had a couple of times before. Whenever she was sitting in this very room the same thought crossed her mind. What would she say to Chloe if she did wake up? Surely Chloe would have questions. What would she tell her? Oh hi Chloe, no I know we’re not together but yes I have been sitting by your bedside for weeks. What would Chloe think of that? Sure Aubrey said she was going to call her the day of the crash but she hadn’t, not yet. As far as Chloe was concerned Beca was still the woman she left behind on that cruise, the one she said she wasn’t ready for a relationship with. Beca wasn’t really anything to Chloe, she was just a girl and would Chloe even want to see her when she woke up? Beca couldn’t bear the thought.

 

“I’m sorry if it’s weird if I’m here right now,” Beca started; even if no one was listening she wanted to get this off her chest.

 

“This isn’t the way I pictured seeing you again. When I thought of our perfect first date it definitely wasn’t in a hospital. I wanted to take you on a picnic; I was going to make your favourite foods, the ones you told me about on the second night of the cruise. Ham sandwiches, you said it was kind of lame but you just really like sandwiches. I figured that was good for me because I’m not a very good cook anyway. I even bought a picnic basket after I gave Aubrey the video; I dared to hope that I would see you again. I hope you know I’m here because I care about you and I can’t picture myself with anyone else. Every time I close my eyes and dream about my future, you’re there…”

 

Beca stopped talking when Chloe’s room erupted with noise. The machines were going crazy, beeping loudly and Beca was scared. When she looked over she could see Chloe struggling to breathe. She didn’t know what to do. She stood frozen in the corner of the room as nurses raced in to check on her.

 

She couldn’t see anything; the crowd of people who now surrounded Chloe’s bed formed a curtain that blocked her view. The loud noises from the machines stopped but there was loud talking now. Beca couldn’t understand any of the medical mumbo jumbo she heard. Everything was a blur and Beca wasn’t sure if she should try and excuse herself and call Aubrey or just stay still. She was too scared to move so she stayed in her corner.

 

It took a few minutes but eventually the crowd of doctors and nurses dissipated. After a while it was just Dr. O’Brien left in the room, her still in the corner and him standing over Chloe’s bed. Beca walked over hesitantly, she was sure by now that no one even knew she was in the room still.

 

* * *

 

“Hi,” Beca spoke up and Dr. O’Brien turned around startled.

 

“Beca?” a voice replied, barely a whisper.

 

“Chloe, oh my god, you’re awake.”

 

“You’re here.”

 

“I’m here.”

 

Dr. O’Brien interrupted, “I’m sorry Beca, I didn’t realize you were in here. Often when patients come out of a coma they choke on their breathing tube and begin to struggle. She’s okay.”

 

Beca smiled at Chloe, relieved to know that all that commotion had been a good sign after all. Chloe was awake.

 

Dr. O’Brien left the room, sensing that they could use a moment alone.

 

“It’s not weird,” Chloe spoke up again after a few minutes.

 

Beca gave her a strange look. “What?”

 

“I said it’s not weird that you’re here.”

 

Chloe had obviously heard what Beca had been saying. Beca blushed slightly, she wondered how much Chloe had heard over the last two weeks. She and Aubrey had spent days in the room chatting by her bedside. Not that she had said anything she didn’t want Chloe to hear, but she was curious.

 

“I’m…I’m g-glad,” Beca stuttered slightly. “There isn’t anywhere else I would rather be than here with you.”

 

“I’m glad too, I should have given you my number after the cruise.”

 

Beca laughed, “It’s okay. You had your reasons I’m sure.”

 

Beca thought she could see a flash of panic in Chloe’s eyes. She remembered it from the last day of the cruise. The same look she had in her eyes when Beca had asked for her number and talked about getting together after the cruise.

 

* * *

 

“Beca I have something to tell you.”

 

The brunette moved closer to the hospital bed and grabbed Chloe’s hand, squeezing it tight. She knew what Chloe was going to say but she stayed quiet.

 

“I have a daughter, she’s almost five and she is my whole world. I’m a waitress, I have two jobs and I live on the wrong side of town in a run down apartment. I wasn’t totally honest with you about who I was. I just thought that if I told you, you wouldn’t be interested in me. I’m not that fun loving, free and open girl you met on the cruise. My life is complicated and messy and I don’t want to make your life messy Beca.”

 

Beca cracked a smile as Chloe finished talking. Nothing that Chloe said was a surprise to her. Aubrey had filled her in about everything. She only liked Chloe more the more she heard about her life.

 

“I know you have a daughter. I met Thalia and she is adorable and sweet and every bit as wonderful as you. I don’t care that you’re a waitress or where you live. You are absolutely the girl I met on the cruise but you have a life. Maybe it is messy and complicated but I don’t care. No matter what you tell me about your life that won’t change the way I feel about you. Chloe, I love you.”

 

Chloe’s jaw dropped and Beca herself was shocked. She hadn’t planned to say that, She wasn’t even sure until it came out that she felt that way about Chloe. She liked her a lot she knew that much, but over these last few weeks she realized that she loves her.

 

“I’m sorry,” Beca spoke up again, “I didn’t mean to blurt that out. I know it’s too soon. I just…I can’t help it. I have never been happier in my life than I was when I was with you. I fell fast and hard but I wouldn’t change that even if I could. I love you. I just hope you’ll give me a chance and maybe you could feel the same way some day.”

 

Chloe was crying, Beca hadn’t noticed it before but tears were rolling down her cheeks. She wasn’t saying anything and she was crying. Beca felt like an idiot. Chloe almost certainly thought she was ridiculous. She made the woman cry and right now she wished that she were anywhere else.

 

Chloe squeezed Beca’s hand, “I would like that. I would very much like the chance to fall in love with you Beca.”

 

Beca breathed a sigh of relief. She moved her hands up to Chloe’s cheeks and just stared at her for a moment. Beca had been staring at her still body for weeks now. It was amazing to stare into her bright blue eyes again. They were glistening with tears and Beca was sure she had never seen anyone more beautiful. She leaned in close and pressed a kiss to the other woman’s forehead. Beca could hear Chloe exhale and it calmed her. Hearing that Chloe was still breathing had been Beca’s only salvation over the last few weeks. It meant she was still alive and she could still wake up and now she was awake. Without warning Chloe moved her lips closer and kissed Beca hard on the lips. Beca leaned into the kiss, not wanting to let go. Chloe’s lips were warm and soft. They felt amazing against hers and Beca’s mind flooded with memories of the cruise. She missed this and she was sure now she wouldn’t have to miss it anymore.

 

When they broke apart for a breath Beca was speechless. “I should umm, call Aubrey,” she said, still trying to catch her breath.

 

Chloe nodded, “can you ask her to bring my baby girl?”

 

“Of course.”

* * *

 

In less than fifteen minutes Aubrey was back at the hospital. She knew the route like the back of her hand now. She had let out an excited scream when Beca called to tell her that Chloe was awake. That excitement and relief was written all over her face when Beca saw her.

 

“Hey there,” Aubrey said, smiling wide at her friend.

 

“Hi Bree.”

 

Aubrey was about to speak again but just as she opened her mouth Chloe’s young daughter ran into the room with Greg.

 

“Mama,” Thalia shouted, “you’re awake.”

 

Aubrey helped the little one up onto her mother’s bed. As soon as Chloe saw her daughter she burst into tears.

 

“Baby, hey. I’m here. How are you sweetheart?”

 

“I’m okay. I missed you,” Thalia was now crying. Chloe wiped the tears from her little girl’s face.

 

“I know. I’m sorry I scared you. I’m okay though.”

 

“Good,” Thalia sniffed, “please don’t leave me again.”

 

Chloe took a deep breath, “I won’t.” Chloe pressed a kiss to her young daughter’s temple, “I love you Thalia.”

 

“How are you feeling?” Greg asked after a few minutes had passed.

 

“Surprisingly good for someone who has been in a coma,” Chloe laughed, “speaking of which, how long have I been in a coma?”

 

“Two weeks,” Aubrey answered.

 

Chloe hesitated for a moment and then asked her next question.  “Did either of you get hurt in the accident?”

 

“Just a few scratches. We were really lucky, nothing major. Thalia was okay, we went home the next day,” Aubrey confirmed, knowing Chloe was worried about her daughter.

 

“Thank you for taking care of her Bree. If I couldn’t be there with her you are the next best thing.”

 

“Greg, Alison and Beca helped out a lot. That whole ‘it takes a village’ thing is not too far off.”

 

“Thank you all then. I couldn’t ask for better people in my life.”

 

“That’s true,” Greg said chuckling, “we are all pretty great. Don’t run away from this one again Chloe, you found a good one.”

 

Beca blushed again. “I won’t let her run, even if I have to keep my arms wrapped around her forever.”

 

“Aubrey can you call Alison and tell her I’m okay?”

 

Aubrey nodded, “yeah sure.”

 

“I guess we should get the doctor in here and find out when I can go home then. I can’t wait to go on that picnic,” Chloe winked at Beca.

 

* * *

 

Beca sat back down in her chair and let Thalia play with her hair as they waited for Dr. O’Brien. Greg had followed Aubrey out into the hall to call Chloe’s sister and it was just the three of them in the room. There was so much Beca wanted to say but she couldn’t find the words. She had learned so much about Chloe from Aubrey but she wanted to hear it all over again from Chloe. She wanted to re-learn everything about her and every inch of her body but now was not the time. For now though she was content to just sit and watch her. It felt good to see her smile and see her laugh. It was nice to hear her voice again. Beca could sit in this hospital room a little bit longer knowing that Chloe was awake and alive. Beca could be okay as long as Chloe was.

 

“Hello Ms. Beale,” Dr. O’Brien greeted his patient.

 

“Hi Doctor. I was just wondering when I could get out of here. No offense Doctor but I’d love nothing more than to go home and hopefully never see you again.”

 

“No offense taken Ms. Beale, I would love nothing more than to never see you again too. However, you’ll have to put up with me a little bit longer. You were lucky not to sustain any severe internal organ damage in the accident and very minor head trauma. Unfortunately though both of your legs are broken, as is your eye socket and most of your toes. You may not have even noticed yet as you’re on some very strong painkillers but it is going to take some time to recover from those injuries. I need to run some tests today but if the results are good you can go home tomorrow. We will get you setup with a wheelchair but you will need to come back in a few weeks to get the casts removed and for a checkup. I believe you will make a full recovery though. You were lucky Ms. Beale, eventually this accident will be a distant nightmare.”

 

“Thank you Dr. O’Brien,” Beca said when she could tell that Chloe couldn’t speak.

 

The red head was in tears and Beca didn’t know what to say.

 

“I’m sorry Chloe. It’s just a few weeks, you’ll walk again.”

 

Chloe sniffed, wiping the tears out of her eyes. “These are happy tears Beca, I am incredibly grateful to be alive. I can deal with some broken bones. I’m just relieved that it’s me and that Thalia and Aubrey are okay.”

 

“You are amazing,” Beca smiled, picking up Thalia and walking towards Chloe’s bed.

 

“I could say the same thing about you babe,” Chloe gave Beca a peck on the lips and stuck her arms out for Thalia.

 

Beca ruffled the little girl’s hair as she sat in her mother’s lap and pressed another kiss to Chloe’s forehead, being careful not to hurt her eye.

 

“So, what did Dr. O’Brien have to say?” Greg asked walking back into the room.

 

“I can go home tomorrow if my test results are good but I can’t walk because my legs are broken.”

 

“Well that’s good and bad I guess.”

 

“On the plus side I’m alive.”

 

This was the Chloe that Beca remembered from the cruise; vibrant and lively, funny and upbeat. Even in a terrible situation Chloe could still laugh.

 

Greg laughed, “Yes that is certainly a plus side. You and Thalia can stay with us while you recover.”

 

“It’ll be a full house,” Aubrey chimed in, “Alison is coming to stay for a few days as well. She told me as much after she stopped bawling on the phone. She’s pretty happy you’re alive Chloe.”

 

“I think we all are,” Beca added.

 

Everyone was in agreement. Chloe had a lot of people around her who loved her. She had her best friend, her boyfriend, her beautiful daughter, a protective older sister and a maybe, sort of new girlfriend. At least that’s what she hoped Beca was. They would have to talk about it; there was a lot they had to talk about. They hadn’t had a full conversation since their last night on the boat and there was so much Chloe wanted to say. So much she should have said already but the past is in the past and Chloe was looking toward the future.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I had planned to wrap this story up in the last chapter or in this one but then I changed my mind. Chloe and Beca have just found their way back into one another’s lives and there is more to this story. I do hope you’ll enjoy this update, I hope it satisfies your need for Beca and Chloe to finally be together again. As always a review or comment or a message on Tumblr (shesamarshmallow) would be greatly appreciated. I always love to hear from readers and feedback really helps any writer with their craft and it brings a smile to their face.

It had only been three days so far and Beca could already tell that Chloe was annoyed that she needed so much help. She was obviously a very independent person and not having use of her own legs was something she just wasn’t used to. She had broken her arm once when she was younger she told Beca, but this was nothing compared to that. It made Beca realize just how much she took her own mobility for granted. She was sure Chloe would get used to it if she had more time to adjust but for the time being she was irritated.

 

It was Saturday afternoon and Beca was over at Aubrey’s apartment. She had been spending the night at home since the apartment was already crowded with Aubrey, Greg, Thalia, Chloe and Alison. In the morning though she would wake up and head over to the apartment to see Chloe. At first it was strange for Beca, seeing Chloe for the first time outside of the hospital and the safety net that was their cruise. She wasn’t seeing Chloe exactly in her natural environment given the circumstances, but it was closer than she had ever been before.

 

“Morning,” Beca greeted Aubrey when she opened the door. “I come bearing pizza.”

 

Aubrey laughed, “Perfect, Thalia will be excited about lunch.”

 

“How is Chloe today?” Beca asked, hoping she was in a better mood than the day prior.

 

“She’s okay, she’s just been watching music videos with Thalia and Alison. I don’t know how much more Taylor Swift I can take but Thalia is enjoying herself.”

 

Beca chuckled and failed to mention how often she actually plays Taylor Swift in her car on the way to work. She walked in the living room to find the exact scenario Aubrey had just laid out. Chloe was lying down on the couch, Alison was sitting in the armchair and Thalia was dancing around the living room to the music. Beca smiled at the sight, there was something so perfect about the whole thing.

 

“Beca!” Thalia shouted when she finally noticed the brunette.

 

“Hey squirt, how are you today?”

 

“Good. I’m practicing my dance moves.”

 

“I can see that, looking good.”

 

Thalia smiled and demonstrated one of her best moves for Beca. After a few minutes Beca made her way over to Chloe and sat down on the table in front of her.

 

“Hey,” Beca greeted the red head as she leaned down to press a kiss to her lips.

 

“Hey to you too.”

 

“How are you feeling today?”

 

“Better now that you’re here.”

 

Beca laughed, “That might be the cheesiest thing anyone has ever said to me but I love it. Do you might if I sit down?”

 

Beca helped Chloe prop up her legs on a pillow on the coffee table and took a seat next to her, placing her arm around Chloe’s shoulders. Her fingers found their way into Chloe’s bright red locks and Beca kissed her on the cheek. Her cheek was cold and Beca could tell she had probably been cold for a while, probably because she didn’t want to ask anyone to fetch her a blanket. Beca got up from her comfortable position and looked around the living room.

 

“I’ll be right back, I’m just looking for a blanket. It’s a bit cold in here, don’t you think?”

 

Chloe didn’t answer but Beca knew she’d feel better when she covered her up. When she returned to the living room she had an enormous fluffy pink blanket that she assumed belonged to Thalia. She sat back down and resumed her position covering both of them with the warmth. She knew Chloe was being stubborn but she didn’t say anything, not wanting to stir things up. She should have asked for a blanket before now but Beca knew how bad she was already feeling about not being able to do everything on her own like she normally would.

 

“That’s better,” Beca said, even though she wasn’t really that cold in the first place. “I must be a reptile,” she joked.

 

They sat in silence for a few more minutes, just watching Thalia dance. Alison was now recording a video of Thalia and the little girl was making goofy faces for the camera.

 

“Thank you,” Chloe whispered in Beca’s ear suddenly, “I was cold.”

 

* * *

 

It was then that Aubrey and Greg joined them in the living room with the pizza Beca had brought now on paper plates.

 

“Lunch is served ladies, let me know if you need anything else,” Greg offered, taking a bow as if he were their humble servant.

 

“I could use a soda,” Aubrey piped up, “but I can help you get it in the kitchen.”

 

The fact that Aubrey clearly wanted to speak with Greg in private was not lost on Beca and she was sure it wasn’t lost on the other women either.

 

When they were safely out of ear shot Aubrey revealed her true intentions.

 

“We should set up a date night for Beca and Chloe,” she suggested.

 

“Great idea, except Chloe doesn’t want to go out anywhere.”

 

“They could stay in. You, Alison and I could take Thalia out and they could have a romantic dinner in.”

 

“Another great idea except Beca doesn’t cook and Chloe can’t really do that on her own right now, the counters in here are all way too high.”

 

“I’ll cook or they can order take out. The point is they need some time alone. Beca has been here for her for weeks and we have all been hanging out as a group since Chloe got home. I think they need some time to talk about their relationship.”

 

“Well of course I’m down for whatever. You know I’d do anything for you and for Chloe.”

 

“I love you babe,” Aubrey placed a kiss on her boyfriend’s lips and then another and another and he returned each one.

 

“I love you too Bree.”

 

When Aubrey and Greg returned they had soda for everyone and some juice for Thalia. Greg put Aubrey out of her misery and switched off Ms. Swift in favor of a movie.

 

As they were finishing up their lunch Aubrey spoke up again, “tonight Greg, Alison and I will be taking Thalia out to go bowling.”

 

Alison looked at Aubrey surprised but went along with it.

 

“Right, I totally forgot that was tonight,” she said, “we have been meaning to take her for a while.”

 

Thalia was about to speak up but Greg pulled her down into his lap and started to tickle her to keep her quiet. Thalia giggled and squealed and eventually forgot all about what she was going to interrupt with.

 

“Really?” Chloe asked, obviously skeptical of the announcement.

 

“Really. Greg loves bowling and he has been meaning to teach little Thalia all about 5 pin for a while now. Right sweetheart?”

 

Greg nodded enthusiastically although he had never bowled a day in his life.

 

“Is Beca joining you? I’m sure she’s really good at bowling,” Chloe was pushing it just to see how committed they were to what she was sure was a white lie of some sort.

 

“No,” Beca spoke up, “I umm, I hate bowling.”

 

A wink from Aubrey told Beca that her response was the correct one.

 

“So it will just be the two of us then?” Chloe asked.

 

“Yeah, I’m sure you can find something to do,” Greg laughed into his sleeve as Aubrey said this.

 

* * *

 

Around five thirty that evening Aubrey, Greg, Alison and Thalia all left the apartment to go “bowling.” They piled into Greg’s car and he started the engine.

 

“So what do you guys actually want to do?” he asked.

 

“I thought we were going bowling?” Thalia’s sweet little voice came from the back seat of the car.

 

“Right, bowling it is,” Aubrey answered.

 

Alison stifled a laugh, “you couldn’t have just told them we were all going out for dinner so they could be alone?”

 

“Chloe wouldn’t go for it, she would just say we could all eat dinner together,” Greg chimed in, “Aubrey knows her too well.”

 

Back at the apartment Beca was looking through the take out menus that Aubrey had provided her. Naturally she had them all in a binder, categorized by cuisine type. She had stopped Beca in the hall as she made her way to the bathroom earlier in the day to fill her in. She knew Beca would be happy for the opportunity but she definitely needed some help. Aubrey told her where the candles were, where the nice cutlery was located and placemats were stored and how to work the in home music system.

 

“What do you want to eat for our romantic date?” Beca asked as she flipped through the menu binder.

 

“Who said this was a romantic date?” Chloe smirked, “I don’t recall you asking me on a date for tonight.”

 

Beca took Chloe’s hand in her own, “will you, Chloe Beale go on a date with me tonight?”

 

“Well its kind of last minute, I’m not sure if I can cancel my other plans.”

 

Beca let out a laugh, “you caught my eye because of that smoking bod and killer smile but who knew you were so funny.”

 

Chloe placed her hand on Beca’s thigh and leaned in slightly to kiss the other woman soft on the lips.

 

“I would love to go on a date with you tonight Beca. How about Thai food?”

 

“Sounds good babe, I’ll put in the order now and set the table.”

 

After Beca paid for their delivery she wheeled Chloe into the kitchen. Chloe’s jaw dropped when she saw how beautifully it had been decorated. Beca had lit candles of different colors and situated them throughout the room. It smelled of honey and lavender which she remembered telling Beca on their first night together were her favourite scents.

 

“Gorgeous.”

 

“Thank you,” Beca accepted, she had spent some time making sure everything would be just right for their first time alone since the cruise.

 

“I meant you, but the room is beautiful too.”

 

Beca bent down to kiss Chloe square on the lips. “You stole my line,” she chided.

 

“You remember?”

 

“Of course I remember the first thing I ever said to you. I can’t believe I was that cheesy.”

 

“It was perfect,” Chloe disagreed.

 

“Like you.”

 

Beca had already removed the chair from Chloe’s side of the table and pushed her in closer. She sat down next to her rather than all the way across Aubrey’s long dining room table. She couldn’t believe she was finally on a date with Chloe. The last day of the cruise when Chloe said she wasn’t looking for a relationship Beca was crushed. When she couldn’t find her after that she was disheartened. When she finally found Aubrey and Chloe didn’t want to see her, she was broken hearted. Now though, tonight, her heart was bursting with joy. She couldn’t imagine better company or a better way to spend her Saturday evening.

 

As they ate their Thai food Chloe told Beca all about the places she wanted to travel, including of course Thailand. She wanted to travel the world and taste the cuisine of as many places as possible. Beca didn’t know it before but now she was well aware that her dear Chloe was a foodie. She critiqued the Pad Thai they were eating and lamented the fact that there weren’t enough peanuts on top. She told Beca she didn’t get a chance to cook exotic dishes as much as she would like to but there were so many she wanted to try.

 

“I can’t cook at all,” Beca shrugged her shoulders, “maybe you could teach me a thing or two.”

 

“That would be nice.”

 

Beca broke out a bottle of non-alcoholic wine as Chloe wasn’t supposed to mix alcohol with the painkillers she was still on. It tasted funny but they sipped the stuff from Aubrey’s fanciest wine glasses anyway. Beca wasn’t a huge wine drinker anyway but she indulged on occasion and this called for it.

 

“I would have paired white wine with this,” Chloe said, critiquing the brunette’s choice.

 

“Maybe you can teach me the difference between red and white and next time I will serve up a more appropriate pairing,” Beca smirked.

 

“When I get these stupid casts off my legs, we should go wine tasting.”

 

“I’d like that Chloe. Although I’d like to do anything with you.”

 

When they had exhausted Chloe’s wide array of food related topics Beca washed up the dishes as Chloe watched. She couldn’t help but smile as she cleaned. This was not the perfect first date she imagined she would have with Chloe on land, but it was perfect in every way. After she put away their dishes Beca helped Chloe back into the living room and onto the couch in a comfy cuddling position. Beca turned on the music system and played some smooth jazz. She recalled Chloe telling her one night about her affinity for jazz music as they listened to it by one of the bars on the boat.

 

“This is lovely,” Chloe said smiling wide, “you are lovely.”

 

“I go all out for the first date. After that it’s just pizza at the local joint and a movie if I have a coupon,” Beca joked.

 

“Even if we only ever did that I would be happy.”

 

“Well you’re easy to please but lucky for you I was kidding. We can go to some fancy restaurant when you’re feeling up to it and eat one of those culinary masterpieces you were talking about earlier. Just not snails.”

 

“Escargot is delicious I’ll have you know,” Chloe feigned offence.

 

“You can give it a fancy French name but they are still snails and Beca Mitchell does not eat snails.”

 

* * *

 

A comfortable silence fell over the women. Beca had her arm around Chloe’s shoulders again and Chloe was staring straight into her eyes. Normally this kind of eye contact would make Beca nervous but Chloe’s own blue eyes calmed her. They were like the sea and Beca could get lost in them over and over again. She loved talking to Chloe but it was nice not to have to say anything at all.

 

Chloe was the first to break the silence, “how would you have reacted if I had been honest with you on the cruise?”

 

“What?” Beca asked, it didn’t click with her immediately what Chloe was talking about.

 

“If I had told you the very first night that I was a struggling single mother, if I had been a girl with baggage instead of a mysterious woman.”

 

“It wouldn’t have mattered to me. You would have been the same woman either way.”

 

“Really Beca? You are wealthy beyond anything I can imagine and you could probably have any woman you that catches your eye. If I had told you up front, you wouldn’t have been even a little bit hesitant?”

 

“Honestly, I’m starting to get a little offended that you perceive as being so shallow. I liked you from the moment I met you. I’m not interested in where you came from; I’m interested in where we are going together. Did I ever imagine myself dating a single mother? No. Now that I am though, I get to see so much love and such a beautiful side of you. It just makes me love you even more. You are a wonderful person Chloe; don’t reduce yourself to something you believe is so undesirable that you think you have to lie about it. I love you for you, I hope you understand that.”

 

Chloe was in tears but Beca hadn’t meant to make her cry. She just couldn’t answer Chloe’s question in any other way. It was a hypothetical that she couldn’t really answer. She knew too much about Chloe now to ever imagine rejecting her for any reason. Beca never envisioned herself with kids or thought much of her romantic future at all before now but now she saw so many possibilities in front of her. She couldn’t go back to before she knew Chloe and she didn’t want to.

 

Beca leaned in and kissed Chloe’s neck and up her jaw line until she reached her lips. Beca was in love and there was nothing that could cool her passion. She wanted to be exactly where she was right in this moment.

 

“I’m sorry Beca. I didn’t mean it like that at all. I guess I just forgot how to be in a relationship, how to let someone love me.”

 

“Get used to it,” Beca said running her hands through Chloe’s hair, brushing the red locks out of her face. “I’m not going anywhere.”

 

When Aubrey, Greg and Alison arrived back at the apartment they found Chloe and Beca asleep in each other’s arms on the couch. Aubrey carried Thalia who was also sleeping in her arms into her bedroom. When she re-entered the living room Greg and Alison had left. Aubrey picked the pink blanket up off the floor and draped it over the pair. She left the room quietly hoping not to wake them and made her way into the kitchen. As she expected Greg and Alison were seated at the island, a pot of tea in between them. She grabbed a cup from the cupboard, poured herself a cup and joined them.

 

“Looks like it was a successful date night,” Aubrey smiled as she said it.

 

“Definitely more successful than our attempts to bowl,” Greg laughed, “do you think Thalia will tell them that I was actually terrible?”

 

“I’m fairly certain that they already know,” Alison offered, “Chloe and Beca aren’t exactly daft.”

 

“You also haven’t mentioned bowling to Chloe once in the entire time that we’ve been dating.”

 

The three of them laughed at the silly plan but either way it had worked out. Chloe needed a night like this to cheer her up and Beca needed some alone time with Chloe. All Aubrey ever wanted was for Chloe to be happy and she was sure now that Beca made her happy. Even with broken legs Chloe wore a bright smile every time Beca walked into the room. Aubrey hadn’t seen that kind of smile on Chloe’s face in a long time and if she could, she was going to make sure it stayed there.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Writer’s block is a total pain. I’ve been struggling with it for a while and I finally felt some inspiration. I really appreciate your patience lovely readers. Hopefully this was worth the wait. As always your feedback would be greatly appreciated. A review or comment or a message on Tumblr (shesamarshmallow) is always nice if you have a minute.

Beca paced the waiting room nervously. It had been a rough few weeks but today was a big day. Chloe’s Physiotherapist said she was doing well and she could be back to her full strength and walking all on her own again. Her girlfriend had been in the room for over an hour now and Beca was just waiting for good news. Chloe had been mostly miserable the whole time with her casts on and anxious for the day she was finally back to, well as normal as could be. Beca had learned very early on that Chloe was independent and hated having to rely on other people as much as she had to after the accident. Chloe was ready to get back to doing things for herself, and Beca just wanted Chloe to have whatever she wanted.

 

She smiled wide when she could finally see Chloe walk out of the Physiotherapist’s office. It was the first time in a long time Beca had seen Chloe with a smile that wasn’t threatening to fade away. She was walking unassisted, straight towards Beca. She threw her arms around the shorter woman and pressed a very wet kiss to her cheek. Chloe was reluctant to let go and that was totally fine by Beca, she could hold Chloe in her arms forever if she needed it.

 

“Thank you,” Chloe whispered in her ear. “I don’t think I could have made it through this without you.”

 

“You would have, but I’m glad I could be here for you anyway. I love you.”

 

Chloe grabbed Beca’s hand and intertwined their fingers. It felt like high school but Beca was okay with that too. She would take happy to the point of being giddy Chloe over miserable Chloe any day. She lived for seeing a smile on Chloe’s face and she was sure now that she would get to see one there more often.

 

They walked out of the office and out into the parking lot. Beca could feel Chloe’s hand slip out of hers and she watched in awe. Chloe took off running full speed ahead toward the car. Beca laughed and jogged over to meet her girlfriend. It was like watching a child experience something for the first time. There was exuberance and innocence about the whole thing and Beca couldn’t help but smile.

 

Beca was caught off guard when Chloe grabbed her by the hip and pinned her up against her car. If she had been acting like a child moments earlier now she was definitely a horny teenager. Chloe kissed from Beca’s collarbone up her neck. She stopped briefly to admire the stunned look on her girlfriend’s face. When her lips finally met Beca’s she was hungry. There had been innocent pecks over the last few weeks and the occasional moment of passionate release but this was a good old fashioned make out session. Beca tried to forget being 17 usually but this brought her back in the best way.

 

“Wow,” Beca was almost breathless when Chloe finally came up for air.

 

Chloe sighed contently and ran her fingers through Beca’s hair, her body still pressed up against the smaller woman.

 

“You are beautiful Beca.”

 

“So are you, and hot. Very hot.”

 

Chloe winked, “I think you should tell me more. Later though, I want to get home and see Thalia.”

 

“Your wish is my command,” Beca laughed, hopping into the driver’s seat.

* * *

 

When they reached Chloe’s apartment Beca ran over to Chloe’s side to help her out, it had become second nature over the last few weeks. She smiled when Chloe was already standing outside of the car, waiting to take hold of Beca’s hand again. They walked slowly towards the apartment, it almost felt like a new beginning and Beca was savoring the moment.

 

Chloe turned her key in the lock and swung the door open. Her jaw dropped when she saw what waited for her inside. There were balloons and streamers and a banner that read “You Made It” hanging from the ceiling of the small apartment. Chloe could see her sister Alison, Greg and Aubrey and she could hear the pitter-patter of little feet.

 

As soon as Chloe was over the threshold she bent down and opened her arms so Thalia could run into them. She squeezed the little girl tightly and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

 

“Hey love,” Chloe smiled at Thalia. “Mama’s all better.”

 

Thalia smiled back and Chloe wiped a small tear from the young girl’s cheek. It had been a rough couple of months for Thalia and the relief was written all over her little face. Beca stepped quietly into the apartment, careful not to disturb the mother/daughter reunion in the doorway. She stood next to Aubrey and Greg who were both still silent. There was something so perfect about this moment and no one wanted to ruin it.

 

“I love you,” Thalia said sweetly, kissing her mother on the cheek.

 

“I love you too baby.”

 

Chloe scooped her little girl up in her arms, happy to be able to carry her again.

 

“So,” she started, “what were you going to do if it was bad news?”

 

“We may have had Beca text Aubrey as soon as your appointment was finished so that we could tear this all down if needed,” Greg explained.

 

Chloe chuckled, of course they did.

 

Aubrey cleared her throat and looked to Chloe, “We had to do something to celebrate your recovery. You know how much you mean to me and I don’t know what I would do without you. You’re my best friend Chloe, don’t get hurt again.”

 

Chloe didn’t say anything and just walked over to Aubrey and wrapped her one free arm around her shoulder, hugging her tight.

 

“If you are done with your mushy speeches I think its time for some champagne,” Alison spoke up after a few minutes.

 

Greg popped the cork and poured the champagne into the wide variety of glasses Aubrey had managed to scrounge up in Chloe’s kitchen. Beca snorted as he sipped his from a plastic cup adorned with Care Bears and glitter.

 

“Since we are already drinking champagne I figure now is as good a time as any,” Aubrey started her announcement, “Greg and I are getting married.”

 

Beca was sure that the squeal that Chloe let out was inhuman. She laughed as Thalia put her fingers in her ears and screwed up her face. Beca could sense what was coming and took Thalia from Chloe’s arms just before she ran towards Aubrey and pulled her into another tight embrace.

 

“When did he propose?” Alison asked from across the room.

 

Greg could tell that both Chloe and Aubrey were still totally pre-occupied as Chloe checked out the ring.

 

“Last night,” he explained, “I had been planning it for a while. I bought the ring just before the accident actually and then everything happened and things weren’t right. I knew she needed to be in a good place again before I did it. We were just watching TV last night at home and it felt right. I didn’t want to wait another second so I just asked her in the middle of SVU, not the most romantic backdrop but she said yes.”

 

“Congratulations, you’ve got a good one,” Beca offered smiling.

 

She had become close with Aubrey and she was incredibly happy for her. All Aubrey wanted was for Chloe to be happy but she deserved the same happiness.

 

“I know,” he nodded, “she’s amazing.”

 

When Aubrey and Chloe finally calmed down she walked over to Greg and whispered in his ear. Greg laughed out loud but nodded.

 

“Deal,” he addressed Chloe.

 

Beca eyed her girlfriend curiously.

 

“I just told him that if he ever hurts her I will break both of his legs.”

 

“Violent,” Aubrey said, “but sweet.”

 

“Well I had planned on a quiet night in with Chloe but in light of all this good news I say we all go out for dinner, my treat.”

 

Beca didn’t normally like to flaunt her wealth but this was a special occasion and she knew after the last couple of months they could all use a nice treat.

 

“You pick the place Chloe, since you’re such a foodie.”

 

They decided on a more upscale restaurant, one Chloe had never been to but had always wanted to try. Thalia was very young but mature beyond her years and they all knew she could behave well enough to go with them. It was still early in the day so Beca called and made a reservation for six at six.

 

“Well I guess we should go home, we can get changed later for dinner and meet you guys there,” Aubrey said, knowing that the pair could use some alone time; at least as alone as they would be with a small child in the apartment.

 

Aubrey, Greg and Alison all left and they agreed to meet just before six outside the restaurant.

 

* * *

 

When it was just the three of them alone in the apartment Beca spoke up again, “so what do my two favourite girls want to do this afternoon?”

 

“Watch a movie?” Thalia suggested.

 

“That sounds nice,” Chloe agreed, taking her young daughter’s hand and walking with her to the living room.

 

Beca followed and sat down next to Chloe on the couch, wrapping an arm around her. They sat in a comfortable silence as Thalia ran off to pick a movie out. The little one ran back into the living room minutes later with a DVD in her hand. Beca could tell by the artwork on the cover that it was animated. She had never been a big fan of children’s movies but right now she didn’t care. She would do whatever Chloe and Thalia wanted to do. They were her happiness and anything that made them happy made her happy.

 

After she put the movie on Thalia hopped back toward the couch. She climbed up and squeezed right in between Chloe and Beca. Beca reached a hand down to ruffle the little girl’s hair. Beca rarely imagined her future and if she ever did she had never envisioned a scenario like this. Thalia bopped her head and sang along to the theme song for the colorful movie and Beca smiled. Until that first day of the cruise her career and her business had been the thing that meant everything to Beca. Things were so different now and Beca was surprised by just how okay she was with that.

 

“So what exactly are those things?” Beca asked, pointing at the screen.

 

“They’re obviously rainbow aliens Beca, come on,” Chloe teased.

 

“They are actually Yoowiis,” Thalia corrected, “they come from planet Yurk and they are trying to make new friends on earth after their Rainbow Ship crash landed.”

 

“Of course,” Beca nodded, “I knew that. I was just checking to see if you knew.”

 

This elicited a giggle from Thalia. “You’re so silly Beca. I love you.”

 

Beca had heard Thalia say this hundreds of times in the last two months to Chloe but she had never directed it at her. She tried to keep up a tough façade but Beca was sure she was doing a terrible job of covering up the fact that she was melting. Chloe winked at her and laughed sweetly as Beca wiped a small tear from her own cheek.

 

“I love you too,” Beca responded finally and pressed a kiss to the top of Thalia’s head. “Although I still don’t really get these Yoowiis.”

 

Thalia laughed and began a long explanation of the backstory of planet Yurk and the Yoowiis. Beca hung on every word.

 

* * *

 

Just after five thirty Chloe, Thalia and Beca made their way to Beca’s car. The restaurant was around twenty minutes from the apartment and they didn’t want to be late for their reservation.

 

Chloe was dressed in a stunning red dress and Beca’s jaw dropped when she saw it. She hadn’t seen Chloe in a dress since the cruise and she looked just as gorgeous as the day she first laid eyes on her. Beca’s own dress was purple; she had borrowed something of Chloe’s that was shorter but was just right on her. Thalia sported an adorable yellow sundress and a headband with a flower on it to match. Beca’s girls were beautiful and she almost didn’t want to go out. Their afternoon spent on the couch just watching movies and cuddling had been the most fun Beca had in a while and they could just go back to that and it would be perfect.

 

When they arrived at the restaurant Aubrey and Greg were already standing outside waiting. They chatted excitedly as they waited for Alison to arrive. When she showed up a few minutes later they made their way inside. The restaurant was probably the nicest one Beca had ever been in. She had money but she never ate out at fancy places. Pizza delivery from a pricier local joint and a splurge on wings was her idea of a nice meal.

 

“Reservation for Mitchell for six with one child?” the waiter asked.

 

Beca nodded, “that’s us.”

 

A six top with a booster seat on one of the chairs had been setup in a quiet corner of the restaurant for them. Obviously they weren’t the first people to bring a young child to a fancy restaurant. Beca pulled out the chair next to Thalia’s for Chloe and pushed it in behind her girlfriend before taking a seat next to her.

 

“So chivalrous,” Chloe teased her.

 

Aubrey nudged an already seated Greg; “I guess I have to pull out my own chair now that I already said yes.”

 

Aubrey sat and Greg grabbed her hand and kissed it. “You’re an independent woman and I like it,” he winked at her.

 

Beca looked over the menu but didn’t really know what half the items on it were. Chloe could tell she was confused and explained a few of the more complicated terms and French words.

 

“In that case I will have the steak frites with blue cheese, at least I can say most of those words,” Beca laughed.

 

“Get it cooked medium rare,” Chloe advised, “you’ll like it that way.”

 

Beca smiled. They hadn’t been together very long but they already knew so much about each other. Chloe kept a box of Beca’s favourite cereal in her kitchen despite the fact that she would never be caught dead eating Lucky Charms. Beca had hazelnut creamer in her fridge for whenever Chloe stayed the night. Chloe left an extra blanket on Beca’s side of the bed because she hogs the covers and knows Beca wakes up shivering. Beca records Grey’s Anatomy on her DVR despite never having seen an episode of the show. She likes cuddling with Chloe as she catches up on episodes she didn’t have time to watch because of work.

 

“Please tell me you’re not ordering snails,” Beca teased her girlfriend.

 

“They’re cooked in garlic butter and come with bread with melted gruyere. How can one resist that?”

 

“Well you didn’t mention the garlic butter before.”

 

After they all ordered the talk turned to wedding plans. Greg had just proposed but Aubrey had likely been planning her wedding for at least fifteen years. Beca was surprised to hear she actually didn’t want a large ceremony. She wanted something small and intimate, with only her closest friends and whatever family would actually come.

 

“I guess I should actually ask you to be my Maid of Honor,” Aubrey turned to Chloe expectantly.

 

“You don’t have to ask.”

 

“We’ll need a flower girl too,” Greg added, “I’m just not sure who might make a good one.”

 

Thalia frowned, “what about me?”

 

Greg laughed, “of course it’s you T, I know you’ll distribute the correct amount of flowers and you’re very good at walking. I’ve seen you do your Top Model strut for Aubrey.”

 

“You’ll get to wear a beautiful new dress too. I’ll even let you pick the color,” Aubrey offered, she watched as a huge smile spread across Thalia’s face.

 

“I hope you’re prepared for pink bridesmaid dresses then,” Beca warned jokingly.

 

The rest of their conversation focused on what would be good venues, the best month to get married, where to book an awesome DJ, where they should get catering and by the time they reached dessert they were already thinking about cake flavors. Beca liked cake but she was surprised to learn how many different flavors you could apparently get. She always figured that there was chocolate and vanilla and a few more obscure flavors and that was it.

 

When the bill came Greg offered to at least split it with her but Beca wasn’t having it. It was her treat and she meant it. She wouldn’t even let him leave the tip. It wasn’t about how much money she had; it was just about doing something nice for a wonderful group of people who had welcomed her with open arms into their lives. She had kind of forced her way into their lives and they were more than happy to have her.

 

“Thank you Beca, it was lovely,” Aubrey smiled at her new friend. They had become friends under the oddest of circumstances but Aubrey wouldn’t change things now.

 

* * *

 

Chloe intertwined their fingers as they walked to the car, Thalia holding onto Beca’s other hand. It had been an eventful day and they were all pretty excited to get home and get some rest.

 

Just as Beca opened her car door her phone began to ring. She kept the ringer on in case of emergencies or anything work related. People knew not to bother her unless it was important though. She was the boss but her employees were pretty empowered to make their own decisions. Beca swiped right to answer and stepped away from the group to take the call.

 

“Beca, it’s Jesse. Sorry to call you so late but…” he paused and Beca could feel a lump forming her throat. “There was a fire...”

 

Beca dropped the phone.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided this is the last chapter. This story has reached its natural conclusion for me and I am happy with where they are. I can’t thank everyone who has stuck by this story enough, you have waited a long time for this and I hope it lives up to your expectations. There will be an epilogue since I love a good epilogue so there is that to look forward to as well. As always your feedback would be awesome if you have a minute to write a comment or review or send me a message on Tumblr (shesamarshmallow). Thank you again for reading.

Beca could hear the glass front of her phone shatter but she didn’t care. She didn’t even have to hear the rest of Jesse’s sentence. She knew the fire was at their office.

 

Beca gripped the steering wheel hard as she drove in the direction of her office. She had offered to bring Chloe and Thalia home before heading over but Chloe insisted they come with her. Beca had been with Chloe through the worst thing in her life, she wasn’t about to abandon Beca during what could be hers. She made sharp turns and almost rear ended at least one person. If Chloe had her time back she would have insisted that she drive instead.

 

They could see it before they even got close, flames still burning in the distance. Smoke billowed through the sky. Beca would be surprised if anything was left when she got there. She parked the car away from the actual area of the blaze insisting that Thalia didn’t need to suffer from smoke inhalation. She got out of her car and started walking towards the office. She was afraid to get closer but at the same time she needed to be there, to see it for herself.

 

The blaze is under control she was told by a tall firefighter. Beca thinks he’s probably the captain. He’s the one who gets to tell her the bad news. She is informed that faulty electrical wiring in one section of their building started the fire. She is only somewhat relieved that it wasn’t caused by the stupidity of anyone on staff. She isn’t sure exactly what she would do if she found out someone left a candle lit or forgot to turn off the toaster oven in the kitchen. Still though, the company she built from the ground up is now burnt to the ground. Everything she and Jesse worked for is gone. There’s not much room for comfort in the mix of emotions she is feeling.

* * *

 

When she finally sees Jesse he is choking back tears. She thinks the last time she saw him cry it was at his wedding but those were tears of joy. His face is stricken with sorrow now. Stacie has her arm around him as he sits on a bench away from the blaze but he has no room for comfort either. Beca wondered how long he had been there and at what point he had called her. The flames were out now but he had probably seen them lick away at his dreams. She only has to look Stacie in the eye and she knows to give them some time. She’s been there supporting them from the beginning but this was always their thing. After college they were always going to make something of themselves, if not in LA here at home and they did.

 

Jesse bursts out laughing as Beca sits down and she is taken aback.

 

“We just ordered a new fire alarm system for the building,” he says, explaining his out burst.

 

Beca starts laughing too. She can’t help it.

 

“They say they’ll recover whatever they can, but there’s not much left,” she offers.

 

“At least I have all of our electronic files backed up. I know it seems kind of hopeless now but we can rebuild,” Jesse’s words are supposed to be reassuring but Beca still isn’t feeling comforted.

 

As she watches the ashes blow around she isn’t sure if she even wants to rebuild. They worked so hard the first time. There were sleepless nights and set backs the first time. It was worth it in the end but an end seems so far away now as she stares at the burnt remains of their company.

 

“What if I don’t want to rebuild this?” she asks, unsure if it is really the right time but if she thinks about it there is no good time for this conversation.

 

Her best friend looks at her incredulously. “What do you mean Becs? This is our livelihood.”

 

“It was, but maybe I want to move on, start another chapter. This isn’t the ideal start, but it’s a fork in the road. We need to decide what path to take and I’m not sure I want to take the same one again.”

 

The look on Jesse’s face is breaking her heart. She feels like she’s kicked a puppy at this point and she wishes she could take back the last 5 minutes of their conversation.

 

Neither of them speaks for a while. The silence weighs heavy on Beca’s heart.

 

“I still want this,” Jesse says finally and Beca is not surprised.

 

“I know.”

 

She thinks for a moment, racking her brain for something, anything to say to turn this conversation around. She thinks of Chloe and she knows what she wants to do.

 

“I’ll sell my half of the company to Stacie. She’s brilliant and she loves you and she’s always been there for us. She can do this and you guys can rebuild this thing together.”

 

Jesse smiles, it’s the last thing he expected out of Beca’s mouth tonight but he realizes she is right.

 

When she sees that they are smiling again Stacie walks back over and takes a seat on Jesse’s lap. She doesn’t know yet and if she was devastated moments ago Beca is now excited to spill the beans to her friend.

 

Jesse clears his throat, “Stacie Amelia Conrad, would you like to be my business partner?”

 

Beca laughs as Stacie raises an eyebrow. “What this dork means to say is how would you feel about buying my stake in the company?”

 

She smiles and Beca knows her answer before she even speaks. Stacie laughs and presses a kiss to Jesse’s cheek.

 

“I would love to. I’ve wanted to move on from E for a while now and this is kind of the perfect opportunity as strange as that is. What are you going to do though?”

 

Beca can see that Stacie is confused but even she isn’t exactly sure yet. She has an idea but she isn’t ready to share just yet. It’s still in her head and her heart and there is one person she needs to talk to first before anything is set in stone.

* * *

 

Beca practically runs back to the car. She peeks through the window and smiles, as she sees Thalia asleep in her mother’s lap. Chloe is a worrier and Beca knows that’s why her eyes are wide open still. She can’t fall asleep when all she can think about is how crushed Beca must be. She’s just as confused as Stacie when Beca opens the car door and slides into the back seat with a smile on her face.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine Chloe. I’m heartbroken of course, but I’ll be okay. Jesse and Stacie are going to rebuild and Treble Tech is going to be better than ever.”

 

The obvious question is the next one Chloe asks, “what about you babe?”

 

“I am moving on. This felt like the end of a chapter in my life and I’m ready for a new adventure. I’m hoping you’re ready to go on that adventure with me.”

 

The question hangs in the air. Chloe still isn’t sure what Beca has in mind, but she’s excited nonetheless.

 

She brings her hands up to meet Beca’s cheeks and presses their foreheads together. She kisses Beca’s lips and she can feel the other woman smile into hers. She almost doesn’t want to break the comfortable silence but she has a question to answer.

 

“It would be my pleasure. What did you have in mind?”

 

“Well I’m going to sell my half of the business to Stacie and with the money I thought that we could open a restaurant. How does head chef Chloe Beale sound?”

 

The smile Chloe gives her could go on a poster for Disney World. The happiest place on earth right now though is in Chloe’s arms. They sit for a while in the car. It’s late and no one is patrolling the streets. They should probably leave but they’re both too comfortable to care.

 

When Thalia finally wakes up she is staring into Beca’s steel blue eyes. Beca kisses her forehead.

 

“Are you okay?” her voice is sweet as she asks, she’s young but she understands what the word fire means.

 

“I will be,” Beca answers and she is confident that it’s true, mostly because of Chloe and Thalia. No matter what happens as long as she has them she will be okay.

 

“Good.”

 

Beca ruffles the young girl’s hair and buckles her in. She nudges Chloe and once she is back in the front seat they make the drive back to Chloe’s apartment.

* * *

 

As they approach the final turn Beca can’t help but blurt it out, “what if we moved in together? I know it’s pretty sudden but we practically already live together. What if we just actually lived in the same place?”

 

Before Chloe could even answer Beca could hear Thalia’s voice from the back seat.

 

“I think it’s a good idea for us all to live in the same place.”

 

Beca gave the girl a smile in the rear view mirror and pulled into the parking lot of Chloe’s current apartment.

 

“Well if Thalia thinks that it’s a good idea than I’m sold. Let’s all live in the same place.”

 

Beca’s condo was large but it was more of a bachelor pad than a good place for a family. Chloe’s place could fit them all but it was small and not the nicest apartment.

 

“How would you feel about somewhere completely new? As much as I like my condo it doesn’t exactly scream family.”

 

“You mean buy a house together?”

 

Beca nodded, hoping everything wasn’t too much, too soon for Chloe. It made sense to her but she needed Chloe on board.

 

“I’m in.”

 

That was all Beca needed to hear.

* * *

 

A few weeks later Thalia sat on the edge of her bed as Beca helped her put on her dress shoes. It was one of the only pieces of furniture left in the small apartment. Everything else had been packed into boxes. Chloe had given her landlord notice that they were leaving the apartment and they were moving their belongings to Beca’s condo. They were still in the process of looking for a house and they would stay at Beca’s until the closing date.

 

Thalia stood up and did a twirl for Beca. She looked beautiful in her little pink dress and Beca couldn’t help but smile. Now she just needed to get her own shoes on and they could head to Aubrey and Greg’s engagement party.

 

Beca stood in the doorway of the apartment with Thalia as they waited for Chloe. Her jaw dropped when she came around the corner. The blue dress she had picked out and wouldn’t let Beca see until this moment was stunning. It was worth the wait she thought.

 

“You look incredible.”

 

“You’re not looking too bad yourself. You clean up well Mitchell and black is a lovely color on you.”

 

Beca blushed and her cheeks were the color of Thalia’s dress.

* * *

Aubrey and Greg’s engagement party was being held at a local restaurant out on the patio. It was decorated with lilies and little white lights and it was kind of perfect. Intensely beautiful but also clean, sweet and simple. It reminded her of Aubrey.

 

“Looking hot Becs!” Stacie remarked as she and Jesse arrived.

 

“Agreed,” Chloe smirked, “she is very hot.”

 

Beca could tell already her cheeks would not be retaining their natural pasty white color for the remainder of the evening.

 

She was relieved when the first course was to be served and everyone needed to sit down and stop talking about how hot she looked in her little black dress. She had fielded comments from Aubrey and Greg and some random guy named Bumper who no one seemed to really know but was brought to the party by Aubrey’s friend Amy.

 

Even though she had money Beca was never one for fancy restaurants but tonight she enjoyed the fare. If she was going to own her own restaurant she supposed it was as good a time as any to try duck and liver pate on crostini. It was good if she let her mind move past the part where she was eating grinded up chicken organs.

 

As everyone was enjoying their dessert she could see that Chloe had stood up, ready to say a few words. Chloe was Aubrey’s best friend and as the best friend of the bride to be she had plenty of things to say.

 

“For those of you that don’t know me I am Chloe and I am very proud to be Aubrey Posen’s best friend. I’m going to keep this as brief as possible because I need to save all my good material for the wedding. I knew when I first met Greg that he was the one for Aubrey; we were both just waiting for her to figure that out. He was sweet and kind and treated her like a princess and I’m so happy that my best friend has found her prince. She deserves the world and I think he’s up to the task. I am so happy that you have found each other.”

 

“Thank you Chloe. Greg you really are my prince and I love you more than anything. I can’t wait to marry you and I’m going to save my words for that day too.”

 

Greg blew Aubrey a kiss and smiled up at his wife to be. Beca hadn’t known Greg for long but she knows he’s a good guy. He’s been there for Aubrey and for Chloe and her, someone he barely knows through all the hell they’ve been through in the last few months. He is there without question and Beca couldn’t think of anyone better for a person as good as Aubrey. Not many people would put up with a random stranger relentlessly badgering them for a date with their best friend. Aubrey let her in to her life when she really didn’t have to and Beca only wanted the best for her.

* * *

 

As the night wore on Beca was glad she had worn flats with her apparently very hot little black dress. It made all the dancing that Chloe wanted to do a heck of a lot easier than high heels would have.

 

“I love you,” Chloe whispered in her ear as they danced to a slow song.

 

It was the first time she had said it and Beca’s heart stopped. She had known she was in love with Chloe from their first night on the cruise. She had only fallen more and more in love with her as the days and weeks went on. She never stopped wishing that Chloe loved her back. She felt it in every touch, every smile and every kiss but now it was real.

 

“I love you too, and I’ll never stop.”

 

Chloe smiled, “I don’t know if I could ever live enough lifetimes to thank you for being there for me. You met a girl on a cruise who was scared to let her feelings guide her. You could have just let me go when I blew you off but you didn’t. You took a huge leap of faith on me and I want you to know that I will never forget that. You have shown me more love in the last few months than I have ever known in my life. Thank you for wanting me that bad, and loving me as much.”

 

Both of their eyes were filled with tears when Chloe finished speaking. She hadn’t even meant to say all that when she started. The moment just felt right to tell Beca how much she loves her.

 

“Thank you for loving me back.”

* * *

 

Beca kicked off her shoes as she entered her condo followed by Chloe and Thalia later that night. It was their first official night living together and neither one of them could be happier. Thalia loved all of the room to run around and play in the condo and Beca and Chloe were just happy to be close to one another. It was true that they had been practically living together before but this was different. Now Beca could come home and know that Chloe was there waiting for her. It felt right, like they were meant to be together all along.  

 

“I know it’s kind of late,” Beca started, “but what do my girls want to do?”

 

“Play Scrabble,” Thalia shouted immediately.

 

Greg had taught her how and now it was one of her favourite games. Beca didn’t mind indulging her.

 

“Scrabble it is.”

 

Thalia ran off to grab the box Greg had bought for her so she had her very own copy of the game. It was a special Pink Edition of Scrabble that Thalia had eyed in the store and he gave it to her on his birthday so they could play together. She loved the game and Chloe was just happy that it was educational. She almost never won because she insisted that the adults not play only little words but she loved it all the same.

 

As the night wore on Thalia kept asking Beca what every big word she played meant and Beca was happy to answer. Thalia decided that entrapment was her new favourite word after Chloe played it for a double word score to win the game. Beca just laughed, the simplest things amused children and it was fascinating to her.

 

“Will you write it down on a piece of paper for me?” she asked Beca as she was putting her to bed.

 

She scrawled entrapment in big letters on a scrap piece of paper and left it on Thalia’s nightstand.

 

“Good night Thalia.”

 

“Good night Beca, I love you.”

 

“Love you more Thal.”

 

She plopped down on the couch next to Chloe and put an arm around her beloved. It had been a long day of packing and moving things around and then the party; they were both tired. She wasn’t a bit surprised when Chloe fell asleep on her shoulder. Beca lived for moments like this. She had everything she needed right here and she would never let them go. If anyone had told her a few years ago that this was how her life would turn out she probably would have laughed. She was leaving her condo, her business had burned to the ground and she was buying a house in the suburbs and opening up a restaurant. It didn’t sound at all like Beca Mitchell but here she was. Everything had changed for her on that first day of the cruise but it was definitely for the better. She was the best version of herself when she was with Chloe and Thalia and she was certain that would never stop being true.

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I would end this story with a short little epilogue. Just a little extra fluff because who doesn’t love a little fluff. Thank you to everyone who has followed this story. I know you waited a long time and I appreciate your patience. As always any reviews or comments, or even a message on Tumblr (shesamarshmallow) would be greatly appreciated. Hope you have enjoyed the ride.

**5 Years Later**

Beca walks through the aisles, wiping down the occasional table as she goes. It’s almost nine and they’ll be open in an hour or so. Her routine has been the same for the past four years; she just wants everything to be perfect when they open. She fixes the salt and pepper shakers at a table near the front door and takes a seat. The sun shines brightly through the window and she just stares out at the parking lot. It’s empty right now except for a van; she recognizes the familiar blue color and the license plate. Beca opens the door to the restaurant slightly and smiles at the tiny blonde who runs toward her.

 

Beca picks her up and laughs as a wet kiss is pressed to her cheek. This is a typical Sunday morning, and Beca wouldn’t have it any other way. She sets the young girl down in a booth and slides in next to her. It is only another minute or so before the rest of the blue minivan’s occupants come through the door. The tiny blonde waves her hand in their direction as they walk toward the booth she and Beca are occupying. Aubrey sets the car seat holding her 3-month-old son down on the table and takes a seat. Greg slides in next to Aubrey with their 2 year old son and smiles across the table at his daughter.

 

“Morning how is my handsome godson today?” Beca asks, reaching a hand out to tickle the little blonde boy in the car seat.

 

“Doing well,” Aubrey replied, “he’s sleeping better anyway.”

 

Beca could tell by the dark circles under her friend’s eyes that sleeping better didn’t mean sleeping well. She was the one who decided that having three kids under the age of five was a good idea, and dark circles aside she looked happy. Caroline, Wyatt and Avery were all Aubrey talked about most of the time, and Beca couldn’t blame her. They are adorable.

 

“Where are your little ones?” Greg asks.

 

Her face lights up, “sleeping in the back somewhere. Chloe sings to them while she cooks.”

 

Greg and Aubrey both smile at this, of course she does.

 

It’s less than two minutes later and Thalia walks out into the dining room, one sibling in each arm. She is ten now and it makes Beca smile to think about what an amazing big sister she is. Their fifteen-month-old twins, Thomas and Amelia are lucky to have her.

 

“How are my favourite kids?” Beca asks her daughter as she walks toward their table.

 

“We are good,” Thalia, answers, “these two just woke up. I helped mama make the biscuits this morning.”

 

“Good girl.”

 

Beca takes her son from her daughter’s arms and presses a kiss to his forehead as she slides into the booth to make room for Thalia. He’s smiling at her with the few teeth he has and Beca melts a little bit.

 

“How’s school?” Greg asks from across the booth.

 

“Good,” Thalia nods, “I really like math.”

 

Aubrey shoots Beca a look and they both laugh.

 

“She didn’t get that from her mother,” the blonde says.

 

Beca throws her free arm around her daughter’s shoulder and squeezes her tight.

 

The group catches up for another few minutes. Greg has more questions for Thalia about school and Caroline tells them all about little league. She’s only four and she’s already very excited about baseball, which pleases her father the Braves fan.

 

Beca sees the flash of red hair turn the corner before anyone else and she winks at her wife. Her apron is covered in flour and bacon grease but she still manages to look as sexy as ever. She blows a kiss to Beca as she approaches the table and slides in next to Greg. They have less than thirty minutes before patrons start rolling through the door looking for breakfast. Sunday morning visits at the restaurant have long been a tradition though. Aubrey started bringing Caroline around soon after she was born and they’ve done it ever since. The only thing that has changed is the number of children they need to fit into one booth.

 

Chloe reaches out and tickles the toes of the newest member of their clan. He giggles and Chloe picks him up out of the car seat he’s been occupying.

 

“Hi Avery,” she coos at him as she tickles his chin.

 

 

“So,” Aubrey speaks up, “Greg was thinking we could take the kids to the waterpark after breakfast and then meet back here later for dinner.”

 

“Yes!” Thalia cheers. Another thing Thalia didn’t get from her mother is her love of watersports and all things water.

 

“Sounds good,” Chloe agrees, “tonight’s special is ribs, which I know are nobody’s favourite but I’m sure you’ll make due.”

 

Greg licks his lips, she’s teasing him and he doesn’t even care. Chloe’s ribs are the best he’s ever had. He’s been begging for her BBQ sauce recipe for years and she won’t bite. It’s a secret she always chides, you’ll just have to come down to the restaurant and have them on Sunday nights.

 

Chloe makes her way back to the kitchen and when she returns breakfast is served; pancakes and bacon for everyone just before the restaurant officially opens. Beca helps her with the plates and pours orange juice in the glasses that scatter the table. The loud table settles down as they start chowing down on Chloe’s buttermilk pancakes. Beca waits until the very last second to turn on the sign that indicates they are open for business. They love their customers but she wants to enjoy the last few minutes of family time before she has to start running around.

 

Beca is pouring coffee for an older couple when Greg and Aubrey stand up to leave. She waves goodbye to her little ones as Thalia carries them out toward the car.

 

“Don’t forget the car seats in mama’s car,” Beca calls to her daughter as she holds the restaurant door open.

 

“I won’t,” Thalia shouts back.

 

When they finally manage to get all six kids into the van Beca watches as it pulls out. They’ll only be gone for a couple of hours but she misses her kids already.

 

She walks into the kitchen to see if Chloe needs any help. Chloe pecks her on the lips as she stirs gravy and listens for the oven timer. Chloe is in her element in the kitchen. She can multitask like nobody’s business and Beca isn’t sure how she keeps track of ten different things at once. Of course she has help but Beca is still mesmerized by her.

 

“Hey Chlo,” she says, leaning against the table that Chloe is cooling the biscuits on.

 

“What’s up Becs?”

 

“Nothing. I just love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

Beca smiles. Her life has changed drastically in the five years since she decided to go on that cruise. Her car is different, her home is different, her career is different and her Sunday mornings are definitely different. Jesse always says if I told you your life would end up like this, you never would have believed me. He’s right, but she’ll never tell him that. It’s bad enough he takes all of the credit for her ending up with Chloe in the first place. It was his idea to go on that cruise after all.

 


End file.
